These Moments will Last Forever
by redshadow17
Summary: Beast Boy starts having weird dreams from his past! Raven has to leave the Titans! The others decide it's time to search out their pasts. Will they meet again...what trials will they face while apart? Well Read and Find out!  Sorry the summary sucks
1. The Moments That Began

Hello my wonderful readers! I'm Back! And I have another wonderful Teen Titans story for you! (Well I hope you find it wonderful, I'm quite proud of this one!) So please without further ado please read and ENJOY!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

~Side note: The language that Beast Boy speaks and is spoke slightly throughout the rest of the story is Swahili! And it is translated (By several internet sources) at the end so that you don't have to keep scrolling down to see what was said!

* * *

><p>"Bwana, Msaada! Wala waache kuchukua yangu! (Master, help! Don't let them take me!)" The green skinned boy shot up in bed breathing heavily as he shivered from the thin layer of sweat covering his body. He looked rapidly around the room claming his beating heart as he realized that he was safe. He sighed and lay back down, trying desperately to figure out why he was dreaming about his past again. He had thought he was long since past all the feelings that the experience had caused.<p>

"Yo Beast Boy! Are you up yet?" A thick voice spoke as the person on the other side knocked. It took him a minute to process the English before he sighed and answered.

"Yes, I'll be down soon" He stood shakily and dug around for something clean to wear before moving into his newly acquired bathroom. They had all begged their half robotic friend to build them their own private baths. He quickly showered and stood in front of the mirror. He had grown in the years since he had come here. He was taller, now standing at six foot, third tallest member of the team, and his hair had grown out into semi curly layers, though he kept it cut fairly short. He had a lean build, which looked better on him now that he had hit his growth spurt. He looked at his torso and smiled at the dark forest green tattoo like markings that danced across his skin. His friends didn't know about them, he kept them hidden, they were a symbol of his past, his root and he wasn't sure he wanted them to know that part of him, if they were ready for that part of him yet. He quickly pulled on his long sleeve black shirt and a pair of jeans and his gloves. Walking out of the bathroom he quickly found his shoes and slipped them on before walking out of his room.

"Forgoing your uniform B?" He looked up to see the team leader. The boy was a few inches shorter with spiked black hair and a mask covering his eyes, he was sporting his usual traffic light inspired uniform.

"Yeah, laundry day, it's all quite nasty, figured I'd just go casual" He said with a half smile before making his way down to the kitchen. The smell of Cyborg's processed meats made him suppress a gag as he pulled out his normal breakfast of Cereal and milk.

"Dude, you really need to eat a man's breakfast" Cyborg said sitting down with his pile of meat with a side of pancakes.

"Yeah and you're going to die from eating all that processed meat" He said with a smirk.

"Good Morning Friends" They returned the greeting to the red haired alien. She floated over to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of some pudding she had recently made and a bottle of mustard. The last of their team joined them silently a few moments later.

"Morning Rae" He greeted her as she moved to start her tea and a few pieces of toast.

"Don't call me Rae" She scolded as she pulled out her cup and poured her a glass and putting her toast on a plate. A knife was instantly putting a thin layer of butter and jam on before she sat down and finally greeted them "Morning"

"Looks like we might have a quiet day, that means training"

"Robin, seriously, let's just have a nice day to relax" Cyborg said sighing

"Fine, but I'd like to get in at least an hour or two of training tonight" Robin said finishing his breakfast and leaving the room.

"Friend Raven, would you partake in the girl talk with me?" red haired alien asked looking at her friend.

"Not today Starfire, I have something to do" Raven said standing and washing her dishes before disappearing as well.

"Come on Star, the T-car needs a few updates, you can help me since Raven can't and if you want you can talk to me" Cyborg said after seeing the crestfallen look on his friends face. Both girls were like his sisters and he'd do anything the keep them happy. He smiled seeing the bright look on Starfire's face as they moved towards the garage.

"Well looks like it's just me" He said moving to the game station to get a few rounds of Mega Monkey's 8 in before the alarm decided to go off.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know if you think it has potential!<p>

~Redshadow17


	2. The Moments of Ourselves

I am super pleased with the reviews that I have gotten thus far! So here is the next chapter for your enjoyment!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing! Though I sometimes wish I did...

* * *

><p>"<em>Wewe umeonyesha ahadi nyingi vijana moja (you have shown much promise young one)" The elderly man spoke smiling; his wrinkled face seemed to glow with wisdom. His dark skin was draped over his lithe frame well, as if he had only aged in the face. Before him stood a group of young boys, none older than six or seven. The one he was speaking to stood a little in front of the others. He was different. He had pale skin compared to their dark, blonde curls compared to their dark strait hair and bright green eyes compared to their black pools. He kept his head bowed in a sign of respect<em>

"_Asantes bwana (Thank you Master)" He spoke softly_

"_ni wakati__wa__kurudi__nyumbani__kijana__shujaa__, __wewe ni__mafunzo__halijakamilika (It is time you return home, young warrior, you're training is not yet complete__" The old man said only he was not looking at the young boy any longer but out at the green skinned teen that now stood before him. _

Beast Boy woke with a start. The dream had been so real, he wondered to himself if it was really even a dream. Maybe the master was calling him. He sighed, Robin wasn't going to like it if he had to leave, for any reason. He switched off the gamestation and TV figuring he'd fallen asleep playing and stood, deciding that he'd ignore the dream for a while, if the master was truly calling him, he'd come to retrieve him on his own. He turned towards the kitchen intent on getting a snack when he saw her sitting there looking distressed.

"Rae, are you ok?" he asked moving to sit next to her.

"I suppose" She said quietly as if afraid to speak

"Wanna talk about it?" He was worried, she never looked this upset.

"It has to do with Azarath, it isn't really something I can discuss" She said with a sigh

"There isn't going to be anything totally evil coming to destroy us again is there?" He asked, she smiled slightly and before he could comment the smile was gone.

"No, nothing like that, it's more of a personal stress than a dangerous one" She said staring intently into her mug as if it would tell her all the answers

"Is it the reason you couldn't participate in Star's girl time?"

"Part of it" She said with a heavy sigh

"I'm here if you need me"

"Thanks," She whispered before leaving the room almost as silently as she entered.

* * *

><p>Over the next month Beast Boy kept having the same dream, every time he closed his eyes it was there. He knew he had to go back, now it was about convincing Robin. He quickly dressed and walked down to the main room and found the boy wonder reading the daily paper.<p>

"Robin we need to talk" He looked to see it was Raven who got to the boy first. He sighed and sat down on the couch, he wasn't in the mood to eat. After a few moments they both reentered the room, Robin didn't look thrilled.

"Is everything good friends?" Starfire asked seeing the look on Robin's face.

"We are going to be a man down for a while, Raven has some things she needs to see to" Robin said as he sat down

"Make that two down" Beast Boy said nervously, Robin looked at him funny as did everyone else.

"Why?"

"Its personal, but I have something I need to do" He said softly "And I don't know how long it'll take"

"We can't afford to be two men down" Robin said sternly looking at Beast Boy "I'm sorry Beast Boy but whatever it is you need to do is going to have to wait until Raven returns"

"Fine, but I don't think it's a good idea" Beast Boy said walking back out of the room.

"What do you think that's about?" Cyborg asked confused.

"No idea" Robin said with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you Enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	3. The Moments Left Behind

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter! I know it's short but I promise they will get longer eventually! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Raven left them the next day and Robin called for a training session to go over the formations that didn't include Raven. Robin had developed them incase of emergancy and felt they should run them. They were halfway through the training when an old man appeared standing on the side lines looking none to pleased.<p>

"Yo! Who are you?" Cyborg called stopping the course so no one got hurt. The man just ignored him and looked towards Beast Boy

"Nimekuwa wito wewe, kwa nini na si wewe kuja? (I've been calling you, why have you not come?)" The man spoke startling them with the authority in his voice. They didn't understand what he was saying but Beast Boy seemed to.

"Sikuwa na uhakika ya mwito halisi (I wasn't sure the call was real)" Beast Boy answered

"Kuja sisi si wakati (Come we haven't the time)" The old man said grabbing Beast Boys arm and the two disapeared before the others could react.

"What the hell" Cyborg said

"Titans find him" Robin said moving straight to the computer to search data bases for the old man.

* * *

><p>After a month of no result they had no choice but to give up.<p>

"Maybe this is what Friend Beast Boy said he needed to do, he did say it was not a good idea to delay" Starfire said softly

"Possibly, I think maybe we should all take a break, Batman has recently asked I move to gothem to help, we haven't had a major attack in months, I'm going to call up a few honary titans to make sure they can cover while we are goine" Robin said more to himself than to the others in the room

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to return to where we came from," Cyborg said almost excitedly "Have you contacted Raven? Incase she decides to come back"

"Yeah, She told me that I could leave her messages on her communicator, so I left one," Robin said sighing

"Friends, I hope this is not goodbye" Starfire said looking at them sadly

"Course not Star, we are just going to go home for a bit, spend some time with our families or whatever" Cyborg said reasurringly placing a hand on her shoulder

"I guess I should visit my brother" Starfire said thoughtfully.

"You have a brother?" Robin asked confused

"Yes, he lives on the planet Castor! It has been many years since I last saw him" Starfire said suddenly very excited.

"Well keep our communicators, I'll let everyone know when I get back to the tower or if we are needed"

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Again sorry it's so short! Please Enjoy!<p>

~Redshadow17


	4. The Moments of New

Hello My loyal readers! As I promised this chapter is longer! From here on out the chapters will fluctuate in size but at least you get one longer chapter! So please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing but Inali, Esarosa, and Akili

* * *

><p>The years passed quickly for Raven. She hadn't wanted to leave but not that she looked back, she was glad she had. She smiled at the little girl in her arms, and the little boy who lay his head on her lap. These two children had changed her life. They were identical twins, with black hair and pale skin. The little girl had beautiful white eyes that outlined faintly with silver and the little boy had eyes as black as his hair, faintly outlined in gold.<p>

"Where are we going?" The little girl asked looking at her guardian.

"To my home," Raven said smiling at the three year old. So much had changed since the last time she had been on Earth. The little boy moved to sit up, "Don't worry you'll be safe there I promise"

"I love you" The little boy said softly

"And I both of you, now rest, it'll be a while before we get there" Raven said looking around. They were on a large space craft carrying a multitude of passengers. She had had enough strength to teleport the three of them to this dimension but she landed to far away from Earth, on a planet called Castor. Luckily she found a passenger ship heading past Earth, once she got close enough she'd be able to teleport them down to Earth. She didn't trust the passengers on this ship, most looked shady at best and they kept looking at her and the children as if they were merchandise to be sold. As they neared Earth the large vessel gave a violent lurch and began spiraling down towards the ocean below. Raven grabbed the two children and their things before teleporting out of the ship. She looked around wildly trying to figure out where she had landed them. It was hot, that was certain, the sun beat down through the canopy of leaves above them. She quickly pulled off her cloak and folded it into their bag. She sighed, not sure where they were, both children were awake now and clinging to the skirt of her black dress. She picked up the little boy and took the little girls hand.

"Where?"

"I don't know Inali, somewhere on Earth" Raven answered gently as she began walking. Soon they came up on a road, she was shocked when a truck pulled over. The old man in the drivers seat smiled at her

"Ride?" He asked his accent was heavy on the English word but Raven understood it.

"Where are you going?" She asked hoping he spoke more English than that one word.

"town, that way day walk" The man said, his English was broken but she understood him.

"How much?" She asked looking at him

"Free" He said with a big smile, leaning over to open the door. She nodded and sat Inali in the seat before climbing into the seat and picking up the little girl. The man began driving again, about two hours after they arrived in the outskirts of the small town.

"Thank you" She said looking at him as he let them out, he just smiled and began driving the rest of the way into town.

"Raven, I'm hungry" The little girl said quietly looking up at her guardian

"I don't have any money Esarosa," Raven said as she pulled their bag off her back and dug around. She found a few pieces of dried meat from their journey. "Here, this is all I have"

"Dick, man why are we even here?" Raven turned at hearing the English being spoken but turned away quickly at seeing the dark skinned half robotic man walking through the town with a black haired man beside him. She quickly led the children through the town hoping they didn't spot her. She was glad to see them, but she wasn't ready to subject the children to his questions.

"Raven" Esarosa asked looking up at her

"Not now Rosa, I'm trying to figure out where we are going to sleep tonight" Raven said softly looking around. She needed to figure out where she was going to sleep and how she was going to feed the children come morning. She wasn't equipped to stay in an little African town, she had some American money from her time as a Titan, actually quite a bit of American money, but she doubted that would help her here.

"Can we play?" Esarosa asked seeing a few children playing near by, Raven nodded and sat Inali down. He took his sister's hand and ran to join the children.

"What am I going to do" She sighed unsure of what to do.

"Are you alright?" She turned hearing the heavily accented English. Standing not far away stood an elderly woman. She stood hunched over, a stack of heavy looking sacks flung across her back. Her skin was wrinkled and dark, a darker tribal pattern danced across her visible skin. She wore a dress that looked similar to that of the Maasai tribes she had once read about.. Her hair was shaved and she had may piercings from which beaded ornaments hung.

"I..."Raven began, unsure if she should unload her problems onto a stranger

"Either one is or isn't ok" the elder woman said kindly "I am Akili"

"Raven," Raven answered after a few moments of silence, this woman reminded her of her own mentor Azar, she felt safe "I have no money and no place to stay, if it was just me I wouldn't worry"

"But you have the little ones," Akili said with a knowing smile, "Come, my village is not far, you and the little ones can stay with me,"

"I don't want to impose" Raven said unsure if she should take the offer this woman had given her,

"Not another word, come" Akili said shifting the bags. Raven looked at the two children who were instantly at her side. She picked up Inali once more and Esarosa took her hand as they walked out of town and through the thick jungle. "Now child, it is important that you understand this one simple rule, tell no one of where my village lie."

"I won't, I am not even sure I know where I am" Raven said watching the woman before her "Akili, how is it you know English?"

"When I was a little girl, an English man and his wife stumbled upon our village, he was a modern healer, and he took interest in my father's work. His wife was a school teacher, she taught us children English and a few other subjects that our village head approved of. I have taken to teaching the young girls of our village English, as I find more and more people are cutting through the town who don't speak Swahili"

"Akili, will you teach me Swahili?" Raven asked softly

"Of course, if you help me teach the children" Akili said with a kind smile

"I will" Raven said with a smile

"Come we rest here for the night, tomorrow we continue on, we have only a days more walk ahead to the village" Akili said returning the smile as she sat down her sack and began gathering wood to make a fire. Inali squirmed out of Raven's arms and moved to help her. Esarosa stayed by her side, unsure of the woman, who knelt in front of Inali. "What is your name little one"

"Inali," He answered softly as if afraid to speak

"You remind me of a little fox young one" Akili said before turning to Esarosa "And what is your name?"

"Esarosa" She said bravely standing tall and proud.

"And you a strong she wolf, come I will teach you to build a fire, it will keep all the dangers of this jungle from us tonight" Akili said as she began building the fire, both children stood attentively by her side

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you Enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	5. The Moments In Between

Hello My fellow readers! In celebration of the fact that I didn't have to present the huge assignment in my class today you get a chapter now! And if my good mood continues you might get another tonight! For now please Enjoy the Moments in between!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing...well except Sarki!

~Side note: The tribe that will come into play in the rest of the story is a nomadic tribe based loosely off of the Maasai tribe in Africa. But other than dress and some rituals that I have deemed safe to write about that is the only similarity between them, I don't want to offend anyone so this tribe has no name nor are they affiliated with anyone!

* * *

><p>"Dick, man, why are we even here again?" The half robotic man, Cyborg, who now went by Victor, asked as he and Robin, who now went by Richard or Dick, walked through the crowded town.<p>

"Because, this is where Bruce said I'd find the master that I needed," He said with a sigh, "Though I doubt he is in this town, I guess I have taken enough time searching for masters"

"Perhaps we should go home, we've been here for months and found nothing, Bruce said the master would appear if you were ready, perhaps you just aren't ready yet" He said with a sigh, he was tired of hiking through the jungle and just wanted to go home and play some video games and work on his car.

"Alright," he said resigning himself "I'll call Bruce in the morning to send the jet, for now let's make our way back into the city"

"Dick, next time we visit this place, we do so for fun, I mean it looks like we could have a blast if you aren't in gotta be the best mode" Victor joked seeing the children playing and the life around him, He was tired of always trailing after his friend to find finding masters, spending months watching Richard train and leaving without ever seeing the people of the great countries they are in.

"Yeah, does sound like fun, the next time we'll do some sight seeing" He said smiling as the half robotic man did a small victory dance. Once they integrated themselves into normal lives once more they had both settled back into their old personas. Cyborg had taken back the only gift that his mother had ever given him seeing as she died just after his birth, and Robin had become the millionaire, Bruce Wayne's, ward, Richard Garyson, once more.

* * *

><p>Raven woke with a start, something wasn't right. She slowly adjusted herself so that she was sitting up and crouching low to the ground. Something was watching them. That's when she noticed the fire was nothing but embers now. She closed her eyes and spread her senses out searching for a life force. That's when she felt it, just as it lept at her with intent to kill. She used her powers to create a shield and her own strength to lift the panther over her head and across the small clearing away from the children and Akili. The panther stood and shook it's head, it looked at her and then ran off, deciding she was too much trouble.<p>

"You fight like I have never seen before, are you a warrior?" Akili's voice caused Raven to turn in surprise.

"Yes and no" She said after a moment of thinking, unsure how to explain "I was something akin to a warrior during my time in America, and I was trained to be a warrior in my youth, but I am not a warrior,"

"Why do you not claim such a proud destiny, female warriors are rare here" Akili asked as she stood and began to prepare for their journey.

"I do not feel worthy of that title, my people saw me more as a witch than a warrior" Raven said looking at the ground

"Because the magic you wield is dark in nature" Akili asked her eyes shining knowingly "Do not fret child, my village is accustom to magic, and while your magic is dark in nature you do not strike me as the one to use it for such"

"Ms. Akili will you tell us more of your village?" Esarosa asked eagerly looking up at the woman.

"Yes," Akili said as she moved to pick up her sacks. Raven picked up two and launched them over her back, the older woman nodded and picked up the remaining two and they began their walk, Akili telling stories about the village to the two children as they did so. As night began to fall upon the jungle they reached the village. It was small, all the hand made huts standing in an odd circle. The people were milling around, finishing up the days chores and calling in their children.

"Akili Akili nini kuleta kijiji wetu? (Akili what do you bring to our village?)" The man that approached was in his mid forties maybe. He wore a red sarong like outfit with what Raven would describe as a blanket over his shoulders. His ears were pierced as well and his graying hair shaved.

"Jina lake ni Raven, na haya ndio kidogo ni mali yake. Yeye kukaa katika kibanda wangu na msaada kwangu kufundisha watoto. (Her name is Raven, and these little ones belong to her. She will stay in my hut and help me teach the children.)" Akili answered confidently before turning to Raven "This is our chief, Sarki"

"Don't look so unsure" Sarki's English was broken but understandable, "You are welcome here until you prove yourself unworthy of being, Akili has good sense of people"

"Thank you" Raven said softly looking at the old man who walked away. The others who were staring at them returned to what they were doing. Akili led them into her hut and smiled.

"Tomorrow I will get you proper clothing" Akili said as they began to prepare for the night "But for now sleep, the bed rolls are there"

"I can't thank you enough," Raven said giving the woman a gracious smile

"There is no need," Akili said softly as she too sat down to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed and I'll consider posting a second chapter tonight!<p>

~Redshadow17


	6. The Moments of Warriors

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short...but I needed to cut it off when I did!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ajani!

* * *

><p>"Kijani, maagizo yako (Kijani, your orders)" The tall green skinned man looked over at his fellow warriors. They were all crouched low, a perched on the branches above. All awaiting his order to move. This was the last step of their right of passage, once they returned to the village in three months time they'd be men, and most would marry.<p>

"Tatu kwa njia hiyo, tatu juu huko, na jozi wengine mbali na nje shabiki, ng'ombe si mbali na hapa. Kuua tu kinachohitajika, hakuna zaidi. (Three that way, three over there, the rest pair off and fan out, the herd is not far from here. Kill only what is needed, no more.)" He said pointing in the directions he wanted them to go. He then looked over at the man to the right, his best friend in this village, Ajani. The two were by far the best in the village, the strongest, Ajani was the next in line to be chief.

"Mimi niko tayari kurudi nyumbani (I am ready to return home)" Ajani said as they moved through the forest, closer to the herd.

"Wewe tu unataka kuona Noksu (You just wish to see Noksu)" Kijani said with a smile his green eyes flashing with laughter.

"Na unahitaji msichana! Sasa hebu kujiunga na kuwinda! (And you need a girl! Now let's join the hunt!)" Ajani said as they lept into action.

* * *

><p>"Usiku wa leo sisi kula kama Wenyeji kesho kama wafalme! Haraka sisi kupata familia zetu na kushangilia! (Tonight we eat like barbarians tomorrow like Kings! Soon we find our families and rejoice!)" Kijani said rising his fist in the air. The others cheered loudly as they dug into their meal. Kijani sat off the other side with his food watching the warriors, his brothers. Sometimes he wished his friends from before could see him now. Gone was the wimpy child they had known. Then the more he thought about it, the happier he was that they didn't. He believed they'd expect to much of him. He was still the same fun loving person inside, just stronger, less reckless. He sighed thinking of the one person he missed, the one person he wished would've been here with him. Waiting in the village for his return.<p>

"mawazo yako ni nzito ndugu, ni vema wote (Your thoughts are heavy brother, is all well)" Ajani asked sitting down. Kijani smiled at his brother. Ajani's parents had adopted him so that he could start his rites. The two were close, they had been as children and that hadn't changed when he had been taken by the other tribe.

"zamani ni jambo ngumu kutikisika. Msiwe na wasiwasi kuhusu mimi (The past is a hard thing to shake. Don't worry about me)" Kijani said smiling at his friend.

"Kama wewe ni hakika, kupata mapumziko, sisi kuanza kutafuta yetu kwa ajili ya familia zetu kesho (If you are sure, get some rest, we will start our search for our families tomorrow)" Ajani said leaving his friend to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think!<p>

~Redshadow17


	7. The Moments of Friendship

Hello Readers! I'm pleased with the reviews I'm getting! But as always what writer doesn't wish for more! Any way! Here's the next chapter please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing but Noksu and the other characters I mentioned in earlier chapters! Also I don't own the song which is from the King and I!

* * *

><p>"Noksu, Ningependa kwa wewe kukutana na mtu, hii ni Raven (Noksu, I'd like for you to meet someone, this is Raven), Raven this is Noksu, she is my sons chosen bride" Akili spoke as she led the two young women towards one another. Raven smiled at the young girl. She was beautiful no doubt. Her head shaven and her skin smooth. She reminded Raven of the supermodels back in America. Her eyes were a warm inviting brown, like chocolate.<p>

"Hello, It..is...nice to...meet you" Noksu said softly her English slow and broken.

"It's nice to meet you too" Raven replied softly, wishing she new more Swahili, the woman before her looked uncomfortable. That's when Raven got an idea and felt utterly dumb for not remembering it before. "Akili, I'd like to try something with Noksu, if she doesn't care, something with my magic, I think it will help me understand you all and learn faster"

"She says that you may" Akili said after a minute of conversation with Noksu. Raven approached and pressed two fingers to Noksu's forehead and then chanting as she moved the fingers to her own, a small trail of power connecting them.

"Unafanya nini? (What did you do?)" Noksu asked Raven looking at her

"I made it so that I could understand you and you can understand me. Don't look so afraid, I can only understand you when you speak directly to me" Raven said smiling. Noksu smiled at her in return.

"Je kunisaidia na Kiingereza changu? Napenda kufundisha mtoto wangu lakini mimi si nzuri sana (Will you help me with my English? I wish to teach my son but I am not very good)" Noksu asked looking at her

"If you help me with my Swahili, how old is your son?" Raven asked looking at her

"vigumu wiki mbili (barely a fortnight)" Noksu answered smiling at her, she could tell she would come to like this girl.

* * *

><p>The days in the village passed quickly for Raven, and before she knew it three months had passed. She was now fluent in Swahili and loved teaching the children English, and surprised the other villagers with the other languages she knew. Soon she was teaching the adults useful phrases in French, Spanish and German. Noksu had taken to helping her teach as well, the two were always seen together now.<p>

"Raven!" Esarosa said as she and Inali ran over with the other village children "Teach us another came! Please!"

"Alright, stand in a circle, Rosa stand in the middle. Now we are going to sing a song ok" Raven said joining the circle of children "Ndege katika ngome ya, wala kuja nje, katika jioni ya alfajiri, sima na swala akaanguka, ambaye anasimama kai va nvuma sasa, now while we are singing we are going to spin around and when the song stops Rosa you try and guess who's behind you ok"

"Ok" Esarosa said allowing Raven to tie the cloth around her eyes and the children began to play the game.

"Wewe ni mama mkubwa Raven, wewe ni hivyo asili pamoja nao (You are a great mother Raven, you are so natural with them)" Raven smiled at the woman who moved to stand next to her. She was the cheif's son's chosen, Noksu, her husband-to-be was away with the other warriors completing their right of passage. She had a young son who had become great friends with Inali.

"Asante Noksu, ina maana sana kwa wewe kusema kwamba (Thank you Noksu, it means a lot for you to say that)" Raven said moving to help her carry her laundry back to the hut.

"Raven, Napenda kuuliza kitu ya wewe (I wish to ask something of you)" Noksu spoke softly, Raven sat the dress she was folding down and looked at her friend "Utakuwa ni mama wa pili Kamau? (Will you be a second mother for Kamau?)"

"Napenda kuheshimiwa (I would be honored)" Raven answered hugging her new best friend. In many ways Noksu reminded her of Starfire, yet they were also very different from each other. Raven then returned to helping Noksu fold her laundry. "lini wapiganaji wa kurudi? (When will the warriors return?)"

"siku yoyote sasa, ni lazima kupata kijiji ya kwanza (any day now, they must find the village first)" Noksu replied, this tribe never stayed in one place for very long. They didn't want the missionaries or anyone who would try and change there way of life to find them. At the moment only Raven and the two children were not native born. Raven had been told there was one other, but he had been there since he was very young and was going through the right of passage with the other warriors

* * *

><p>"Raven, Raven! Kuimba sisi wimbo! (Sing us a song!)" The children chorused as she walked through the village. They followed her, helping her carry her things. Raven smiled at them and laughed<p>

"It's a very ancient saying, But a true and honest thought, That if you become a teacher, By your pupils you'll be taught. As a teacher I've been learning, You'll forgive me if I boast, And I've now become an expert, On the subject I like most..." Raven sang smiling at the children, her students. She had learned so much about them and their culture just by listening to them. "Getting to know you!"

"Getting to know you, getting to know all about you. Getting to like you, getting to hope you like me. Getting to know you, putting it my way, But nicely, You are precisely, My cup of tea." Raven sang causing the children to giggle. She had explained to them about tea and let them all try it before, it had been one of their lessons "Getting to know you, Getting to feel free and easy, When I am with you, Getting to know what to say, Haven't you noticed, Suddenly I'm bright and breezy, Because of all the beautiful and new, Things I'm learning about you, Day by day."

"Getting to know you, Getting to know all about you. Getting to like you, Getting to hope you like me. Getting to know you, Putting it my way, but nicely, You are precisely, My cup of tea." Raven sang smiling as the children joined her in their song "Getting to know you, Getting to feel free and easy, When I am with you, Getting to know what to say, Haven't you noticed, Suddenly I'm bright and breezy, Because of all the beautiful and new, Things I'm learning about you, Day by day."

"Getting to know you, Getting to feel free and easy, When I am with you, Getting to know what to say, Haven't you noticed, Suddenly I'm bright and breezy, Because of all the beautiful and new, Things I'm learning about you, Day by day." The children sang by themselves giggling as they did so. The other villagers smiled at the children. Though Raven wasn't born here she was quickly becoming appreciated. She managed to keep the children out of the way and entertained in a positive way while the women cleaned and did their daily chores and the men worked.

"Getting to know you, Getting to feel free and easy, When I am with you, Getting to know what to say, Haven't you noticed, Suddenly I'm bright and breezy" Raven sang smiling, not even noticing the chief, Sarki glaring at her. Though his words were kind to her when she first arrived she could tell he didn't trust her and he didn't trust her magic. From talking to Akili, the man didn't trust any magic outside of the kind the Master had and even that was a stretch. "Because of all the beautiful and new, Things I'm learning about you, Day by day."

"Ni kupata giza! Kukimbia pamoja nyumbani sasa, tutaweza kucheza tena kesho! (It's getting dark! Run along home now, we'll play again tomorrow!)" Raven said ushering the children back to their mothers as she found her own and walked them back to Akili's hut. Raven found it odd that Akili didn't share a hut with her husband but Akili had only told her that Sarki had many wives and she didn't get along with any of them. She was his first wife and gave him his son but her duty to him was done and she moved out.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! And the game that the children play is actually a Japanese game called Kagome, Kagome. I translated the lyrics from Japanese to English and then from English to Swahili so it might not be exact. Also I changed a couple of the words (I can't remember what they are) to lion and antelope so that it would reflect what the children know! The translation is below:<p>

ndege katika ngome ya-Bird in the cage  
>wala kuja nje-Don't come out<br>Katika jioni ya alfajiri-In the evening of the dawn  
>simba na swala akaanguka-the lion and the antelope fell<br>ambaye anasimama haki ya nyuma sasa-who stands right behind you now

I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	8. The Moments of Home

HELLO! So this chapter would've been up way earlier but my computer got this stupid virus and it wouldn't let me get on the internet! But an amazing friend of mine fixed it so YAY! Any way here is the next chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Kuangalia mbele ya kijiji! (Look the village!)" one of the warriors called spotting the huts and dying fires in the early morning light. The warriors cheered and Ajani pulled out a horn, made from an elephant tusk. He gave it a mighty blow, the sound reaching across the plane to the village. Soon young children could be spotted followed by their parents. The warriors ran to the village and into the arms of loved ones. Kijani followed Ajani into the heart of the village where the cheif and his wife awaited them. Ajani pulled Noksu into an embrace as she cried to see him again.<p>

"Kuna watoto wawili hapa kwamba si mali? Kutoka wapi kuja? (There are two children here that don't belong? From where did they come?)" Ajani asked spotting the two children. The little girl was older, with long black hair and pale skin. Her eyes white as snow with a silver ring around the edge. The little boy was smaller, with short black hair, pale skin and eyes as black as night with a gold ring around the edge.

"Wewe ni mama kuletwa kupotea kwa kijiji wetu, mwanamke na ndio tamu tamu vijana. Yeye husaidia kufundisha ya kijiji (You're mother brought a stray to our village, sweet woman with sweeter young ones. She helps teach the village)" Sarki said smiling at his wife, though you could see the glare resting just beneath the surface.

"Ajani, kuna kitu lazima kukuambia (Ajani, there is something I must tell you)" Noksu said nervously, a bright smile upon her face. They were technically married but it hadn't been acknowledged until he completed his trials.

"Nini upendo wangu? (What my love?)" Ajani asked concerned

"Mleteni tafadhali (Bring him to me)" Noksu said looking towards the hut. The curtain moved aside and the babe waddled out, he spotted his mother and stumbled over.

"mama!" He said clutching the skirt of her dress. She knelt down and picked the boy up.

"jina lake ni Kamau na yeye ni mtoto wako (His name is Kamau and he is your son)" She said proudly. He took the boy in his arms and smiled before turning to the warriors that were gathered before them and held the boy in the air. Cheers were heard as the boy giggled.

"Je, jina lake ni mama wa pili? (Have you named a second mother?)" Ajani asked, Noksu smiled and nodded "Basi Kijani utafanya heshima ya kuwa baba yake ya pili (Then Kijani will you do the honors of being his second father?)"

"A kiburi cha simba hakuweza kushika mimi mbali (A pride of lions couldn't keep me away)" Kijani said smiling brightly as he took his god son into his arms.

"Ms. Raven, will you tell us of your home?" A village girl asked as she sat in the hut with Raven who had just finished the days lesson.

"You don't wish to play, it will be dark soon" Raven asked surprised at the children who still sat eagerly in a circle around her.

"No, we like your stories, please tell us one of your home? We haven't had a story of what your home was like" Another child answered, Raven smiled and sat down with them, Kamau sat in her lap.

"I come from a land far away, so far away that it would take half your life to travel there and back home agian without the aid of magic. In my home women rule, they are the warriors, the chiefs, the healers. My mother was the next in line to be chief. She was the prettiest, strongest and smartest woman in the lands." Raven said smiling

"Does that make you a princess like Noksu?"

"No, because my father was an outsider, a very evil outsider who sought to change the ways of my people. Because of this my people gave the position to another and I was taken away for my protection." Raven said smiling at the children as she spun out a child friendly version of her childhood, spinning the tale just like a story.

* * *

><p>"Ambapo ni Kamau? (Where is Kamau?)" Kijani asked looking at Ajani<p>

"Na mama yake ya pili. Yeye ni mafundisho ya watoto (With his second mother. She is teaching the children)" Ajani said smiling brightly "Yeye ni tofauti, lakini ni mbaya isn'ta tofauti, labda utapata wako katika mechi yake (She is different, but it isn't a bad different, maybe you'll find your match in her)"

"Mimi shaka I'll kupata mechi yangu katika kijiji hicho, unajua kwamba moyo wangu anataka kwa ajili ya mtu mimi kushoto nyuma (I doubt I'll find my match in this village, you know that my heart wishes for someone I left behind)" Kijani said with a sad smile "Unafikiri ni lini bwana kurudi? (When do you think master will return?)"

"Yeye alisema baada ya mafunzo yako, mimi nina uhakika anajua ni kumaliza na kuwa hapa ndani ya miezi michache ijayo (He said after your training, I'm sure he knows it's finished and will be here within the next few moons)"Ajani said as they approached a small hut used for the school. The children ran out laughing, playing some game that neither had ever heard of before, the two nonnative children with them. Ajani pulled back the skin over the door and entered the hut.

"Habari ya jioni Ajani (Good evening Ajani)" a soft feminine voice spoke smiling. Kijani moved around Ajani and stood stunned. The woman who stood before him was familiar, more so than he ever thought possible. She had black hair that fell a little ways past her shoulder blades and pale skin. She wore a traditional dress that was black, violet and green with hints of blue. She had her back turned from them putting something away.

"Mimi nataka kuanzisha wewe Kijani, Kamau ya pili ya baba (I want to introduce you to Kijani, Kamau's second father)" Ajani said smiling at his son whom he picked up and embraced. The woman turned and the world seemed to stand still for Kijani. He knew that face and those amethyst eyes anywhere.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	9. The Moments of Surprise

Hello My Readers! I usually don't do this until the end but I wish to answer a review!

**Sailor Navy Ranger**: To answer some of your questions because I feel it is valid that some of my readers are just as confused as you are! Sarki doesn't like Raven, and if I remember correctly I eventually explain why...but in case I don't, it's because he doesn't trust magic. I know that BB going by Kijani instead of Gar is explained in this chapter! But he is still green, no holoring in this story, he is also close to his personality in the comics and TV show, but he is smarter and more grown up in this story and he has a personality change (Though a small one) because everyone changes a little as they grow right! Also Starfire is still away from Earth right now...she does come back though. Truth be told I originally had her and Robin in Africa instead of Robin and Cyborg but then I remembered that I sent her away and so I decided to switch it and bring her back later. The rest of your questions should be answered in this chapter!

Alright now that that is answered! Onto the story! Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Mimi nataka kuanzisha wewe Kijani, Kamau ya pili ya baba (I want to introduce you to Kijani, Kamau's second father)" Raven turned at Ajani's words. She had been curious about Kamau's godfather since Noksu had spoke of him. She felt her blood run cold despite the hot humid African air at the sight of the green skinned man. He seemed taller than she remembered, his skin a darker green if that was even possible. His hair was longer, more layered and he simply pulled it into a small pony tail instead of the thin knotted braids the other warriors had. He wore a simple black suraung like outfit that ended at his knees and covered one shoulder. The darker green almost black tribal markings across his arms and chest only served to define the muscle there. His emerald eyes met hers and she felt the heated blood rush back into her body.<p>

"Gar?" She whispered softly unsure of the seemingly simple name on her tongue

"Rae?" He whispered at the same time. The two simply stared at each other.

"Unajua kila mmoja? (You know each other?)"Ajani asked looking between the two

"Sisi kuishi pamoja katika Amerika (We lived together in America)" He answered looking at Ajani who simply nodded and walked out of the hut. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back to the tower when the ship I was on crashed, I stumbled upon the town and Akili found me and brought me here. I have simply stayed because there is no reason for me to leave" Raven said sitting down. "What are you doing here? Finishing a right of passage no less"

"I grew up here, before the Doom Patrol" He said proudly "My mother and father were scientist, our plane crashed and we were the only survivors. Master found us and brought us here and Sarki allowed us to stay. I got my powers here" Gar said looking at her

"I guess this is a smaller world than I thought" Raven said softly as the two children ran in.

"Raven! Can we go with Akili to river?" Esarosa asked both giving her a pleading look.

"Yes, but you listen to Akili" Raven said as the two children cheered and ran off once more.

"Where did you find the children?"

"I didn't find them, when I left the titans I went to get them. Mother had died and I was there only living relative. So naturally I had to go to Azarath, settle mother's affairs, and give the children time to adjust."

"So they are your siblings?"

"Yes,"

"How long have you been here?" He asked looking at her as she moved to continue cleaning up.

"About three months, maybe a little more" She answered "Why do they call you Kijani?"

"When I was adopted by Akili and Sarki I was given a tribal name. It means warrior and the Master presented it to me just before I went off to the trails.

"He did the same for Kamau, It was very interesting to work."

"You were present for that? It's done immediately after birth" He asked looking at her amazed

"Yes, Akili was out with the children when Noksu went into labor. Apparently I am the only other with any sort of medical training. I birthed Kamau, another village woman was with me and she walked me through the traditions. The master appeared just as we covered Noksu." Raven said smiling at the memory

"Rae, do you know what that means?" Gar looked at her as if seeing her in a different light.

"Akili told me that I was now one of them, but she wouldn't elaborate, Sarki wasn't to happy about it though" Raven said suddenly unsure of where he was going with the conversation

"Rae I don't know what a female's right of passage is, but I know enough to know that by you being willing to aid Noksu in the birth of her child by our terms means you are now part of this village, as if you had been born here." Gar said smiling brightly

"Akili said that there was still more that I would have to do to be considered a woman, of course the trails would be slightly altered because of my own heritage but I know I'm not considered an outsider any more by the other women and the children are considered a normal part of the village" Raven said a small smile playing on her lips

"Kijani, Raven kuja haraka! (Kijani, Raven come quick!)" Noksu burst into the hut, a rush of children following her and Akili.

"Nini kilichotokea? Kuna watoto missing! Ambapo ni Esarosa na Inali? (What has happened? There are children missing! Where is Esarosa and Inali?)" Raven asked counting the children before turning to Akili

"Watu, kabila nyingine wamechukua watoto! Walikuwa speakign kasi ya kuuza wao! Walichukua Esarosa na Inali ikifuatiwa (Men, from another tribe have taken the children! They were speakign rapidly of selling them! They took Esarosa and Inali followed)" Akili answered as Noksu collapsed

"Kamau alikuwa pamoja nao (Kamau was with them)" She cried

"Kukaa hapa Raven (Stay here Raven)" Gar said as he jumped into action, Raven followed grabbing something from by the door.

"You aren't leaving me behind" She said tying the sash around her waist, attached was two short swords.

"Raven" Gar said but Raven shook her head.

"My children are out there, and I'll be damned to hell before I let anything happen to them" Raven said fiercely the other warriors looked at her apprehensively

"Kijani, atakuwa na uwezo wa kushughulikia suala hili? (Kijani, will she be able to handle this?" Ajani asked looking at his best friend and brother.

"Ndiyo, yeye ni mafunzo na kupambana na sisi pia (Yes, she is trained and will fight with us well)" Gar said with a nod as they ran out into the forest. Gar instantly transforming into a hound dog and tracking the scents of the children. It would be dark soon and they would set up camp. The warriors moved nervously when Raven began floating above them her swords poised and ready. After a while Gar decided to ease their tension. "Sijawahi kuona kupambana na Rae silaha, ni ya kusisimua (I have never seen you fight with a weapon Rae, it's exciting)"

"Kuna mengi huwezi kujua kuhusu mimi Gar, wameweza ameketi kambi kuhusu maili ni mbali (There was a lot you don't know about me Gar, they've sat up camp about a mile away)" She said landing down beside him and kneeling to the ground. The others joined to see what she was doing. She picked up a stick and began drawing in the dirt. "Watoto ni hapa, katika kituo sana ya kambi. Kuna wapiganaji hapa, hapa, hapa na hapa. Kiongozi wao aliandika hapa kwa ajili ya usiku. Wao doria katika jozi, byte nje kila baada ya masaa mawili (The children are here, in the very center of the camp. There are warriors here, here, here and here. Their leader lays here for the night. They patrol in pairs, switching out every two hours.)"

"Jinsi gani unajua hii (How do you know this?)" Ajani asked looking at her amazed.

"Mimi naona kwa Esarosa na Inali, hata Kamau wakati yeye ni shwari (I can see through Esarosa and Inali, even Kamau when he is calm)" Raven said softly "Ni sehemu ya mamlaka yangu, siwezi kuona kwa macho tu anothers wakati wao wanatambua na kuruhusu hayo, au wakati mtu nina kuangalia njia ni shida kubwa na ni ya umuhimu mkubwa kwamba mimi kuona nini wao ni kuona (It is part of my powers, I can only see through anothers eyes when they are aware and allow it, or when the person I'm looking through is in great distress and it is of great importance that I see what they are seeing)"

"Nini mwingine unaweza kuona (What else can you see?)" Ajani asked now interested

"Mimi naona jambo la mwisho mtu anaona kabla ya kufa, wakati mwingine kama ni nguvu ya kutosha na safi Mimi naona sasa mzima kabla ya kufa, na mimi ndio hisia, ambayo ni jinsi gani nilipata watoto, ni kuogopa sana (I can see the last thing a person sees before they die, sometimes if it is strong enough and fresh I can see the entire moment before they die, and I can feel ones emotions, which is how I found the children, they are very frightened)" Raven answered not really liking the questions but knew that they were just curious

"Hatuwezi waache kukaa huko anyl onger basi, Ajani, utakwenda pamoja Raven na mimi kuchota watoto, wengine wa wewe jozi katika makundi, nataka kikundi kila kundi la wapiganaji wao na mawili, na kuangalia Outs katika kesi kitu fulani kitaenda vibaya (We can't let them stay there anylonger then, Ajani, you will go with Raven and I to fetch the children, the rest of you pair into groups, I want a group on each group of warriors they have and two to be look outs in case something goes wrong.)" Gar said, the warriors nodded at the orders "Rae, unaweza kuweka yao ya kulala? Sitaki hatari ya watu wetu, najua kundi hili, wao ndio alichukua mimi kutoka kijiji, ni katili na vipuri hakuna mtu, hata kama wana inaonekana kama kitu ni kwenda kwenda vibaya (Rae, can you put them to sleep? I don't want to risk our men, I know this group, they are the ones that took me from the village, they are ruthless and will spare no one, not even the children if it looks like something is going to go wrong.)"

"Ndiyo (Yes,)" Raven said sitting into her meditative position and began floating, she opened her eyes and they glowed white as she opened her mouth

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed and this cleared up any confusion! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	10. The Moments of Childish Fear

Hello Everyone! This is a short chapter I know but I've got to get to class! If I have time tonight I'll post a second chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing...and this includes the song "No One Is Alone" From the musical Into the Woods!

* * *

><p>Esarosa was frightened, the men kept yelling at them. She was the oldest there, her being four minutes older than Inali and the children huddled around her terrified. Kamau had yet to leave her side and Inali was never to far off, the bad men had found him following and had hit him before putting him with the rest of them. They were sleeping right now, all but her and the warriors. Kamau was in her lap and Inali lay by her side. She felt Raven enter her mind moments before and leave it just as quickly. She knew that Raven was coming and she wouldn't sleep until Raven was here.<p>

'Let me in my little wolf, we are watching you and I must use your voice' Raven's voice flooded into her mind and she willed herself to be calm, just as Raven had taught her when her powers came in.

'I'm scared, Raven, I want Momma' Esarosa thought fear seeping through the bond 'These men are scarier than the demons, they say things, mean things, they hurt us, was the witch wrong Raven, she said we'd be happy? We are all alone Raven, I'm scared'

'Shh, my little wolf, let me sing, you'll feel better' Raven soothed as Esarosa's eyes began to glow gold.

"Mother cannot guide you. Now you're on your own. Only me beside you. Still, you're not alone. No one is alone. Truly. No one is alone. Sometimes people leave you. Halfway through the journey. Others may deceive you. You decide what's good. You decide alone. But no one is alone." Raven's voice flowed through Esarosa and out of her mouth as Raven's powers spread out through the camp, causing everyone to get drowsy "I know, Mother isn't here now, Wrong things, right things, Who knows what she'd say? Who can say what's true? Nothings quite so clear now. Do things, fight things, Feel you've lost your way, you decide, but, you are not alone, Believe me, No one is alone, No one is alone."

"You move just a finger, Say the slightest word, Something's bound to linger, be heard, No acts alone. Careful. No one is alone." Raven sang softly through Esarosa

* * *

><p>The warriors listened to her song as she sang, the lyrics seemed to be encouraging and uplifting "People make mistakes. Fathers, Mothers, People make mistakes, holding to their own, Thinking their alone. Honor their mistakes, everybody makes, Fight for their mistakes"<p>

"One another's terrible mistakes. Witches can be right, Demons can be good. You decide what's right you decide what's good" They turned to her wondering if she was a demon or a witch or either. "Just remember: Someone is on your side, our side-, someone else is not, While we're seeing our side, Maybe we forgot: they are not alone. No one is alone."

"Hard to see the light now. Just don't let it go; Things will come out right now. We can make it so. Someone is on your side" Raven sang as she landed and looked at them.

"Hebu hoja nje (Let's move out!)" Gar said as they moved stealthily into the camp, Raven was instantly freeing the children with Ajani and Gar on either side of her. The other warriors quickly took care of the other children.

"Raven" Esarosa called running into her arms, Raven looked her over, inspecting her for injury. Once she was satisfied that Esarosa was unharmed outside of a few scrapes she turned to Inali. The little boy several bruises and cuts, she hugged him gently, whispering words of comfort as he clung to her. They had really beat him and she was not about to let him get hurt again. Ajani scooped up Kamau and held him tightly. The little boy clung to his father afraid to let go. Ajani looked over at his friend, his brother and saw that he had not taken his eyes off Raven as she comforted the children who huddled around her

* * *

><p>Well there it was. I hope you enjoyed! Please Review (It makes the chapters come faster!)<p>

~Redshadow17


	11. The Moments of Love

Hello My Readers! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing and I also don't own the song Return to Innocence by Enigma

* * *

><p>"Rae, come on I want to show you something!" Gar called seeing Raven at the edge of the village. She had just come with Akili and Noksu from the town since they were near again.<p>

"What?" She asked looking up at him

"Just come with me!" He said taking her hand and leading her off into the jungle unaware that Ajani was watching.

"Where are we going?"

"You have to see this, it's my favorite spot! We haven't been close to it for a while now but it's spectacular!" He said leading her through a series of well worn and barely used paths until he went off the trails all together and into the thick forest. He smiled as they cleared the forest. Raven realized they were on a cliff overlooking the jungle below, waterfalls cascaded down the cliffs and birds flew around.

"Beautiful!" Raven said amazed. Gar couldn't help but agree, but he wasn't looking at the scenery, he was looking straight at her.

"Gar? Are you eating meat?" Raven asked spotting her best friend sitting next to the fire eating just as everyone else was. Tonight's dinner consisted of Antelope. Gar looked at her and grinned,

"Yeah, what did you expect me to eat? Grass?" He asked smiling

"You just never ate meat before, it's a little weird to be honest" Raven said looking at him still shocked. They'd gotten really close over the past few months, she even allowed him to call her Rae.

"That's because Cy ate that disgusting processed meat. I could smell the chemicals from across the room. Truthfully it made me sick" Gar said shrugging ""That's because Cy ate that disgusting processed meat. I could smell the chemicals from across the room. Truthfully it made me sick" Gar said shrugging "But this is fresh kill and the predators in my head can't go without it for long"

"I guess that makes sense" She said smiling at him.

* * *

><p>"You infuriate me!" Raven screamed at him. They had been sent into the town for an emergency run, since the village had come down with some strange illness. Raven knew the cure but they needed supplies. They were headed back when Gar had began his jokes and pissed Raven off.<p>

"I was just trying to make you smile! You smile for everyone but me! What do you despise me so much? Or can you only do fun around kids?" He snapped back

"You don't know anything about me! Don't even pretend you understand!" Raven yelled back! "Don't you even pretend"

"Rae" He said moving to stand close to her. She looked about ready to cry.

"It's just so hard! I feel the control slipping, and each time I fear something bad and each time nothing, but I know, I know it's there, just waiting" She whispered "Because that's what they said…what mother said"

"Raven, they aren't always right, you have to believe in yourself…I'm sorry Rae, I shouldn't have gotten upset, I should learn to shut up" He said pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"I guess we all have things to learn" She said returning the hug.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come my little song bird, you must try" Raven looked at her mentor. The high priestess smiled gently at her. "I know in your heart you want to finish these trials, but you aren't ready little bird,"<em>

"_I don't understand what else there is to become. They were right, and I will never be more than this, this person stuck in between good and evil" Raven said softly_

"_No little bird, they are not right, you are simply afraid to feel!" The priestess said softly looking at the young woman before her. "You mustn't be afraid to love, to feel the emotions in your heart little bird, for the sake of those children!"_

"_I will only hurt them" Raven said softly_

"_No! The monks taught you that you were evil but you are not! Just because your father was the devil means nothing here! You have powers and you decide which path they take! If you embrace them instead of surpress them you will be just fine little bird! Don't speak little one just listen, please" She said trying to get through the stubborn girls defenses._

"_That's not the beginning of the end, That's the return to yourself, The return to innocence"_ _The priestess sang softly, this young woman needed to remember that she was still a child at heart, though she was becoming a woman she had yet to learn to live. "Love – Devotion, Feeling – Emotion"_

"_Love – Devotion, Feeling – Emotion" She sang softly "Don't be afraid to be weak, Don't be too proud to be strong, Just look into your heart my child, That will be the return to yourself, The return to innocence" _

"_If you want, then start to laugh, If you must, then start to cry, Be yourself don't hide, Just believe in destiny" The Priestess sang softly begging with the woman-child in front of her. "Don't care what people say, Just follow your own way, Don't give up and use the chance, To return to innocence. That's not the beginning of the end, That's the return to yourself, The return to innocence"_

"_Don't care what people say, Follow just your own way Follow just your own way, Don't give up, don't give up, To return, to return to innocence." The Priestess sang softly turning away from the young woman for a moment before turning back "If you want then laugh, If you must then cry, Be yourself don't hide, Just believe in destiny." _

"_I will try, but I don't know if I can, destiny got me into this mess" Raven said softly "But I will be brave, they need me to be brave"_

"_I will come to you when you are ready, remember my little bird to feel!" The priestess said with a smile. _

Raven woke with a start, she remembered that day, the day before she left Azarath. She had been brave for the two children she now cared for. She looked over at Gar and felt warm inside. Yes she loved him, that's why she had been so distant, why she fought with him. She was afraid of what would happen if she acted on that feeling.

"Rae?"

"Yeah"

"We should get going" He said stretching. She nodded, it was true, there were people waiting for them, depending on them, Kamau and Esarosa among them. Over the next few days the people of the tiny village never saw the two apart. Raven helped the warriors build the huts and take them down, Gar went with Raven when she taught the children or took care of the sick. Gar took her to all of his favorite spots and Raven spun them all stories of her home. Everyone could see the attraction between them, well everyone but the two themselves. Sarki's hatred for Raven grew the more the rest of the village loved her. He'd find a way to get her out of the village…it was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!<p>

~Redshadow17


	12. The Moments Past

Hello My reader! Here is another chapter just for you! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Upendo wake (You love her)" Gar looked over at Ajani confused<p>

"Nini? (What?)"

"Upendo Raven, kwamba ni kwa nini sijawahi hata anaonekana mwanamke mwingine katika kijiji, mimi naona hiyo, yeye anaingia chumba na wewe ni macho kamwe kuacha wake (You love Raven, that's why you've never so much as looked at another woman in the village, I can see it, she enters a room and you're eyes never leave her)" Ajani said knowingly as he looked at his friend

"Ndiyo, mimi nadhani daima alipenda yake (Yes, I guess I have always loved her)" Gar answered with a small grin

"Jinsi gani unaweza mbili kujua kila mmoja (How do you two know each other?)"

"Yeye alikuwa kwenye timu yangu, kutoka Amerika, sisi aliishi kwa miaka pamoja (She was on my team, from America, we lived for years together)" Gar said with a soft smile "Yeye alikuwa rafiki yangu (She was my best friend)"

"Nafurahi umepata upendo wako, lakini unajua kwamba kwanza lazima kumaliza kile wewe kuanza. (I am glad you have found your love, but you know that first you must finish what you started.)" Both men turned and dropped into a bow. Before them stood the master. "Uchawi wako bado ni kuongezeka mmoja mdogo, lazima haraka dawa hiyo (Your magic is still growing young one, we must soon remedy that.)"

"Ndiyo bwana (yes master)" Gar said softly

"Kuja na mimi, lazima kuona dada yangu kabla ya kuondoka, wewe pia Ajani, uchawi wako bado mahitaji ya kazi na pia kama unataka kufundisha mtoto yako. (come with me, we must see my sister before we leave, you as well Ajani, your magic still needs work as well if you wish to teach your son.)" The Master spoke as he moved out of the hut. Both men followed him. It was well known that the Master trained only the next in line for chief and the one he wished to take over his position. Ajani was the next for chief and he had chosen Gar upon his arrival to become the next witchdoctor of the tribe. The young boy had shown much promise and even though he had left the village in his youth he had never disappointed him.

"Kiano, wewe kurudi kwetu (Kiano, you have returned to us)" Akili greeted with a pleasant smile, Inali stood by her side. He was still recovering from the beating he had received for trying to rescue his sister. The bruises were now yellowish green patches and his cuts had scabbed over.

"Ni nani huyu? (Who is this?)" He asked looking at the young boy; he was instantly reminded of Gar as a young child. This child was about the same age Gar had been when Kiano had first met him. Akili smiled at the little boy and encouraged him to introduce himself.

"Jina langu ni Inali (my name is Inali)" The little boy said softly his head bowed

"Kushikilia vijana wako kichwa high mmoja, uchawi katika wewe ni imara na ni lazima kuchukua kiburi katika ubinafsi wako (hold your head high young one, the magic in you is strong and you must take pride in your self)" Kiano said softly lifting the boys chin.

"Inali, come play with us!" Kiano looked over feeling a second presence of magic, the little girl looked much like the boy. She ran over and took his hand causing him to smile

"Kuna mambo mawili? (There are two?)" He asked looking at the two children before him. The little girl stood more confident than the boy but the boy seemed to have a silent resolve that made him look just as strong as the girl.

"Mapacha (Twins)" Akili answered with a smile before turning to the girl "kuanzisha mwenyewe (Introduce yourself)"

"Jina langu Esarosa Roth! (My names Esarosa Roth!)" The little girl said with a smile. Kiano nodded to the little girl as the two children ran off to play.

"Ambapo ni watu kutoka (Where are they from)" He asked his sister who smiled knowingly at him

"Baadhi ya sehemu mbali mbali, walikuwa stranded na dada zao na mimi kuwaleta hapa (some place far away, they were stranded with their sister and I brought them here)" Akili answered softly "dada yao ya kuzaliwa mtoto Ajani wakati sikuweza (their sister birthed Ajani's son when I could not)"

"Nakumbuka yake, uchawi wake alikuwa suffocating, nguvu kama bado yeye alikataa kutumia (I remember her, her magic was suffocating, such power yet she refused to use it)" Kiano said nodding

"Hakika, wewe ni kuchukua yao basi (indeed, you are taking them then)" Akili asked looking at Gar and Ajani. Kiano nodded and she sighed waving them off.

* * *

><p>"Akili, where is Gar and Ajani?" Raven asked as she and Noksu entered the hut.<p>

"They have gone with the master to finish their training, Ajani is our next chief and he must be prepared, Kijani will be our new master" Akili said softly "When they return they will chose their wives"

"Does Kiano have a wife?" Raven asked sitting down with the two women.

"He did, she died with Kijani's parents" Akili said softly "She was the only one besides myself that could speak enough English and I wasn't able to go with them because of Ajani"

"Akili, you mentioned once that I was now a part of the village but I wish to be seen as a woman as well" Raven said looking at the kind woman who had treated her like a mother would her daughter.

"Yes, you must refresh my memory on the trails you've already undergone, I know some of the traditions of Azarath, though it has been many, many years since I have observed them" Akili said softly

"I have done them all, except the final step" Raven answered softly "I have not defeated my mentor"

"That bridge we will cross when it is time, your mentor will appear when you are ready," Akili said as they began discussing the rights.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	13. The Moments of Change

Hello Readers! I'm sorry to say that this will be a short chapter and sadly the only chapter today as I am going to be quite busy the rest of the day! However please ENJOY!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Akili! Nina habari! (Akili! I have news!)" Noksu called rushing into the hut Kamau holding onto her back.<p>

"Nini? Ni kitu kibaya? (What? Is something wrong?)" Akili asked looking at Noksu

"Sarki amesema juu Raven kuwa mmoja wetu. Yeye anasema kuwa Kijani ni ubaguzi tu na sheria ya baba yake alifanya. Hataruhusu Raven kuwa mwanamke katika macho yetu! (Sarki has spoken on Raven becoming one of us. He says that Kijani is the only exception to the rules his father made. He won't allow Raven to become a woman in our eyes!)" Noksu spoke rapidly,

"Basi Sarki si kujua, mimi kusimamia yake na utakuwa misaada yake (Then Sarki will not know, I will oversee her and you will be her aid)" Akili said a note of finality in her voice.

"Ni hivi? Sikuweza kuvumilia na kusababisha matatizo kati yako na mume wako. (Is this wise? I couldn't bear to cause trouble between you and your husband.)" Raven asked after she ushered the children she and Akili had been teaching outside to play.

"Do not fret young one, Sarki has a thick head, he will bend to my will eventually, I spent some time on Azarath when I was a young woman and I learned a thing or too" Akili said with a smile. Raven nodded and Akili went about beginning the trials.

* * *

><p>"Mafunzo yako imekamilika, sasa ni wawili tayari kuchukua nafasi yako kama watu! Je, mke wako aliamua Kijani? (Your training has been completed, now you are both ready to take up your positions as men! Have you decided your wife Kijani?)" The master asked looking at Gar. Both men had been gone from their village for almost a year now, Kamau came with Akili so that he wouldn't forget his father but other than that they had had no contact with the village.<p>

"Mimi najua ambao mimi kwa muda mrefu, lakini mimi shaka yeye kurudi upendo wangu. (I have known that for a long time, but I doubt she will return my feelings)" Gar said smiling sadly to himself.

"Huwezi kujua mpaka kujaribu, kuja turudi kwa wetu anapenda! (You will not know until you try, come let us return to our loves!)" Ajani said with a smile as the master transported them just outside the village.

"Wana wangu! Wewe kurudi kwetu! Kuja usiku wa leo sisi anounce wake zenu kuwa! (My Sons! You have returned to us! Come tonight we will announce your wives to be!)" Sarki greeted them with a wide smile as they were lead to the awaiting feast.

* * *

><p>"So back to Africa?" Victor asked looking at his dark haired friend.<p>

"Yep, but no master this time, just a vacation, Bruce is driving me mad!" Richard said rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Yes well that's just cause he wants you to get married so you don't end up like him, too bad he doesn't understand that your one true love is on some remote planet somewhere." Victor said smirking

"Who is on a remote planet friend?" They both turned startled to see the beautiful red head smiling at them. She was tall with very tanned skin, beautiful green eyes and her frame screamed power.

"Star!" Both men pulled her into an embrace.

"Hello friends, Friend Alfred told me I could meet you here! And I go by Kori now!" She said with a smile

"We are going to Africa Sta…Kori; do you want to go with us?" Richard asked looking at her. She smiled and nodded,

"It sounds like great fun! But it must wait until I get settled in again!" Kori said smiling brightly as the men agreed.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! And Starfire is back! YAY! So please review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	14. The Moments of Becoming

Hey guys! Again sorry the last chapter was so short! I just felt that it didn't belong attached to the chapter before or this one! Any on to the next chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing except Misae Taini!

* * *

><p>"Wewe ni tayari kukubali jina yako mpya, binti yangu (You are ready to accept your new name, my daughter)" Akili said smiling at Raven "Na kwa upande wa vijana watakuwa na majina ya asili kama vile (and in turn the young ones will have native names as well)"<p>

"Je, wewe kuwaambia Sarki? Yeye kujua wakati wanawake alianza kuwaita kwa majina yao mpya (Will you tell Sarki? He will find out when the women began calling them by their new names)" Noksu asked looking at Akili all the women knew that Sarki would through a fit if he found out.

"Wakati huo ni sahihi. Sasa binti yangu, wanawake wa kijiji hicho wameamua jina lako. Kutoka wakati huu utakuwa inayojulikana kwetu kama mlinzi wa maisha na hekima, mrithi wangu, Karasi (When the time is right. Now my daughter, the women of this village have decided your name. From this moment on you will be known to us as the keeper of life and wisdom, my successor, Karasi)" Akili said smiling at Raven

"What about us?" Esarosa asked looking at her excited

"You little Esarosa, you will be Kanai, the content one, and you little Inali will be Ilori, our special treasure," Akili said softly "But you must only be called this within the village, it is a sacred name, because you were not born in this village you must use your given name outside of it"

"We will!" Esarosa said smiling as the children ran outside to play.

"I wish I had been able to complete my trails on Azarath" Raven said smiling sadly

"You will one day, I can feel it" Akili said smiling,

* * *

><p>"Akili! Ajani na Kijani ya kurudi! (Akili! Ajani and Kijani have returned)" A village woman called as she entered the hut. The three women put down the laundry they were folding followed her out of the hut and too the center of the village. It had been a month or so since Raven had finished her trails and Sarki still did not know of Akili accepting Raven into the tribe against his will. After the feast Sarki stood.<p>

"Watu wangu! Wakati umefika! Mkuu yako, mtoto wangu amekamilisha majaribio yake na mafunzo na ni tayari Wed! Yeye na Noksu itakuwa Wed katika muda wa miezi miwili! (My People! The time has come! Your Prince, my son has completed his trials and training and is ready to wed! He and Noksu shall be wed in two moons time!)" He said as Ajani stood Noksu in his arms. "Kijani pia kukamilika trails yake na ni tayari kuchukua hatima yake kama Mwalimu! Ni wakati umefika kwa yeye alichagua mke wake! (Kijani has also completed his trails and is ready to take on his destiny as Master! It has come time for him to chose his wife!)"

"He will pick a wife so soon?" Raven asked Akili who nodded. Raven could fill the fear and panic fill her heart. She didn't understand why but just the thought of Gar with anyone else made her want to scream and cry and destroy things all at the same time. Gar stood looking nervous as he watched the crowd cheer in celebration.

"Je, waliamua mtoto wangu? (Have you decided my son?)" Sarki asked looking at Gar

"Ndiyo, nina (Yes, I have)" Gar said softly

"Nani basi atakuwa mke wako? (Who then will be your wife)" Sarki asked smiling at him

"Raven, kama yeye (Raven, if she will)" He answered his eyes coming to rest upon her. She looked shocked, like a deer caught in the headlights, she couldn't speak, the panic she once felt fled as quickly as it came and utter joy replaced it. That's when she realized it. The time she had had in this village and with the children, had changed her, her time with Gar had taught her something, Love, she could love, and she loved him. She nodded, not trusting her words as she smiled. No one paying attention to Sarki's fury.

"Huwezi kumwoa! Yeye si mmoja wetu! Kujua hali ya Kijani, unajua sheria (You can not wed her! She is not one of us! You know the conditions Kijani, you know the laws)" Sarki said glaring at her. She knew that Sarki didn't like her all that much, because she was a warrior and she had magic, dark magic. He believed that women should stay behind, but she wasn't from that world, she was from a world where women ruled and women fought. She was from a demon realm.

"Sarki! Mimi si kuruhusu machozi peke yao kwa mara nyingine tena. Karasi ni moja ya sisi! (Sarki! I will not allow you to tear them apart once again. Karasi is one of us!)" Raven turned to see one of the older women from the village, she had been the one to choose Raven's name. Raven smiled at her as more women stood in her defense.

"Yeye ana si kwa njia ya majaribio, mimi apishe mbali! (She has not been through the trials, I forbid it)" Sarki spoke smirking thinking he had won

"mtu hana kuamua kesi za wanawake, na wanawake wala kuamua majaribio ya watu, wala hana mtu kuamua nini mwanamke huenda kwa njia ya trails na mwanamke gani mtu (A man does not decide the trials of women, and women do not decide the trials of men, nor does a man decide what woman goes through trails and a woman what man)" Akili said standing "Karasi ni moja ya sisi na huwezi mgogoro hiyo, yeye ana lakini moja moja uchaguzi wa kushoto na kamili lakini si katika hali yetu kwamba yeye kukamilisha kabla ya yeye kuoa (Karasi is one of us and you can not dispute it, she has but one single trail left to complete but it is not in our standards that she complete it before she marries)"

"But it is by ours" Everyone in the village turned to the regal woman that appeared. She was tall and thin, beautiful. Her hair was long and black with streaks of graying silver it was elegantly piled on the top of her head and adorned with jewels and ribbons. Her skin was pale like the moon but seemed to glow like the sun. Her eyes were the color of the sun and she wore a deep blood red dress adorned with gold and large gems and jewels on her wrists and around her neck, elegant rings upon her fingers and golden sandals on her feet. Raven moved to kneel in front of her, Esarosa and Inali doing the same. The woman didn't spare them a glance as she looked at Sarki with disdain. A blood red charka (The jewel on her forehead I can't figure out the correct spelling), like Raven's stood out on her forehead it was outlined in gold.

"High Priestess?" Raven asked bowing to the woman.

"Stand child, you should know that the three of you never bow to me" The woman said smiling down at them.

"Grandmother!" The two children called hugging the older woman's legs.

"It is good to see you little ones, now return to your friends, this is between Raven and I" The woman said and the two children followed her orders.

"Who are you?" Sarki asked looking at the woman with hate.

"My name is Misae Taini, I am the high priestess of Azar, mother of Queen Arella and grandmother of these three" She said elegantly motioning towards Esarosa, Inali and Raven.

"What is your purpose here?" Sarki asked softly

"It is simply time" she answered

"Enough!" Akili spoke interrupting Sarki and standing, Kiano beside her "We will discuss this outside of the gathering, this is for the women. Sarki, Ajani, Kijani you may join us"

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	15. The Moments of Overcoming

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Please Enjoy

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"What's going on Rae?" Gar asked softly as they walked out of the village<p>

"I have to finish the trials I started on Azarath, I was not ready when I left but it seems now I am" Raven said softly "Though I don't understand, I am the same as when I left"

"Don't doubt yourself" He said squeezing her hand. She nodded and turned to face Misae Taini. Akili stood and took the swords from Raven.

"Do not look so afraid child, you are ready" She said with a smile "You learned something valuable in your time away and you have become the woman I knew you would be, regardless of what they believed"

"I have not changed" Raven said shaking her head "I doubt what you say, how can I be ready now? You told me I had to find myself, but I already knew myself, I've faced all of myself, or have you forgotten what I am? Why mother hated me so, and why she would've hated them!"

"Your mother loved you Raven, but she was a bitter woman, who couldn't get over the terrible things that occurred" Misae Taini spoke as they fought

"My mother thought I was a monster, she told me so many times, and I'm glad she died before she could hurt those two children like she hurt me" Raven said fiercely

"And are you a monster Raven? Was she right?"

"No, she was wrong, I proved her wrong" Raven said fighting back with strength and determination.

"How? How my little bird, how are you different from the monster she believed you to be? How are you different from the monster that created you?"

"I can love" Raven said simply as she pinned Misae Taini.

"Yes and that is how you have changed little bird, you learned to love" Misae Taini spoke standing up a smile on her face. "You have made us proud, my little bird,"

"Nini kilichotokea tu? (What just happened?)" Ajani asked looking at Gar

"Karasi is now a woman" Noksu spoke with a smile "Her last trial on Azarath was to surpass her master and she has done so"

"Now you are ready, my black bird," Misae Taini spoke smiling as she turned to Gar "I can feel the love that you have for my granddaughter, but as the only mother figure she ever had I have to say these words, though I know you wouldn't dare, if you harm her in any way, there is not a force in creation that could stop me from tearing you apart slowly and painfully, understood"

"Yes Ma'am" Gar said nodding his head. On the outside he was calm but on the inside he was terrified of the woman in front of him and he knew she knew it.

"Good, now I expect to hear no more from you," She spoke rounding on Sarki, "Their future is not for you to decide, destiny plays its own games and yours have no room,"

"Misae Taini, you must be tired, come you can rest in my hut" Akili said smiling as she led the woman away.

"Your grandmother is scary" Gar said looking at Raven who laughed

"She rules an entire planet by herself, what did you expect? Someone who bakes cookies and knits?" Raven asked looking at him

"Yeye sheria ya dunia? (She rules a planet?)" Ajani asked amazed

"Yes, my home is a different planet, in which women rule, that's why I was trained as a warrior, in truth the throne of Azarath should be mine, but I did not want that life so I willingly gave it to my best friend there, I knew she'd rule it well" Raven said smiling

"And she has my child, now come, I'm sure we have a wedding to celebrate!" Misae Taini said smiling at Noksu and Ajani. They had waited patiently for this day.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I'm sorry its so short! Maybe if I get some reviews today I'll post another tonight! I hoped you Enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	16. The Moments of Joy

Here you are guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual

* * *

><p>"Sijui kama mimi niko tayari kwa hii (I don't know if I'm ready for this)" Noksu spoke softly looking at Raven who smiled at her friend.<p>

"Wewe ni tayari! Na wewe kuangalia nzuri! (You are ready! And you look beautiful)" Raven replied. And it was true. Her dress was a vibrant blue. With a white and blue shawl like covering over her shoulders. The heavily beaded jewelry was draped over her shoulders and she looked like a beautiful African Goddess.

"Nina furaha wewe ni amesimama karibu na mimi, wewe ni kama ndugu yangu Karasi! (I'm happy you are standing next to me, you are like my sister Karasi!)" Noksu said hugging Raven who was also dressed in a more traditional dress. Her's was a beautiful violet.

"Don't you dare start that mushy crap with me Noksu! This is suppose to be a joyous day!" Raven said smiling at Noksu

"Je, uko tayari binti yangu? (Are you ready my daughters?)" Akili asked entering the hut that the two girls were waiting in. Raven smiled at her as they both stood and began the parade through the village and into the center where Kiano stood to bless them. After the extremely long ceremony the festivities began! They danced the traditional dances and sang the traditional songs. They blessed Noksu and Ajani and little Kamau who was laughing in happiness. Raven looked at Gar and smiled at him, he returned her smile and she could only hope everyone was this happy on her wedding day. Akili told her they would be wed in a few short days.

"Raven" Raven looked down at Esarosa and Inali

"Yes" She asked kneeling down next to them

"Are you going to leave us when you get married to Mr. Gar?" Esarosa asked softly

"No, I'll never leave the two of you. That's a promise" Raven said softly looking at her siblings. The two were her world, and she wouldn't ever leave them. They smiled and hugged her legs. "Come on, lets go dance"

"Ok!" They said running off towards the crowd dancing and joined them.

* * *

><p>"Karasi, wewe ni pumzi kuchukua (Karasi, you are breath taking)" Noksu said as she and Akili entered the hut. Misae Taini had appeared early that morning and ushered Raven into Akili's hut and no one had dared enter it until now. Raven looked at her and smiled nervously.<p>

" Je, unafikiri yeye kama hivyo? (do you think he will like it?)" Raven asked nervously smoothing out her dress.

"He will love it, now come, we have a wedding to hold" Misae Taini said smiling at her granddaughter as she placed the traditional Azarathian shawl upon her head. It was much like an Indian dupatta. Misae Taini moved to stand next to Kiano, the two had agreed to perform this ceremony together. Sarki stood off to the side, no to pleased about this. Raven allowed Noksu to guide her forward. Gar looked on amazed, she was a goddess. She wore a shimmering silver dress that draped over one shoulder, the excess fabric winding around her arm. Around her waist was a belt made out of gold cords and a small violet raven clasp sat on her shoulder. The dress stopped at her ankles and he could see she was barefoot. Her hair was pulled up elegantly and braided with gold, violet and silver ribbons. A sheer gold and violet shawl drapped over her shoulders and all of her jewelry held emeralds. The ceremony was long and traditional and once Kiano had ended Misae Taini stepped forward.

"I know that none of you are familiar with the traditions of our home in this regard. But the wedding is simple, a binding of the minds and hearts. It is irreversible, the couple essentially becomes one soul in two bodies. Raven And Kijani have agreed to this!" She said softly as she touched Raven's forehead, she passed her hand to Gar's and then down to Raven's heart, she continued until a beautiful picture of golden power mixed with green and violet stood before them and then shimmered away. After the last of the power faded away Ajani and Noksu approached and began the traditional dancing. Misae Taini stayed and joined in the festivities as the night grew on. Raven allowed Gar to pull her into their hut after the night had ended. They had been building it for a while now, since Raven needed a home of her own now that the twins were older. He pulled her into a searing kiss.

"I love you Gar" She said after pulling away for air.

"I love you too Rae," He said kissing her again, his hands roaming down her body. She shuddered at the feeling, and prayed no one disturbed them because she felt she would kill them if they did.

"Are you sure you want this Rae? Are you ready" He asked softly as they laid down on the bed.

"I'm ready, more than ready" She said kissing him again silencing any more doubts or fears about the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! The weddings are over and we have too happy couples! And no I will not be writing the sex scene...that's not in my boat sorry! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review cause I know my readers are still out there!<p>

~Redshadow17


	17. The Moments of Terror

Hello my readers! I'm posting a second chapter because I have nothing else to do! So please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>The scent of blood woke Gar and Raven before the screams that followed. Soon everyone was out side. There stood the mangled body of one of the village boys that had been on patrol and running away with another boy in their teeth was a pride of lions.<p>

"Simba kufanya mashambulizi ya binadamu kama binadamu mashambulizi ya kwanza... (Lions don't attack humans unless humans attack first...)" Gar said softly after it was declared that the boy was dead. Sarki stood off to the side glaring at Raven as if he blamed her.

"Sisi ni rahisi kuomba sasa ... tunahitaji hatua ya juu ya ulinzi wetu au hii ni ya kwenda kuendelea (We are easy pray now...we need to step up our protection or this is going to continue)" Ajani said moving to stand next to Gar who nodded and moved to give orders, before moving back to where Raven stood with Noksu.

"Sisi ni kwenda kuweka watoto katika Akili na kibanda yetu kwa sababu ni katika sehemu ya ndani zaidi ya kijiji. Wanawake katika pete ya pili na wanaume katika wa mwisho. Wewe na Noksu kukaa na Akili (We are going to put the children in Akili and Our hut because it is in the inner most part of the village, the women in the next ring and the men in the last. You and Noksu stay with Akili)" Gar said looking at her, She nodded and they began moving everyone around. Raven stayed with Noksu and Akili as they settled the children into the huts for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Raven stayed on guard with Gar and Ajani the next night. They had felt the lions circling the village. They had also decided it was unwise to move the village because of the lions. So far the animals had been safe; this pride seemed only interested in the humans. The screams called them towards the south end of the village and more screams divided them back. It seemed the lions were getting smarter.<p>

"Hatuwezi kuendelea hadi hii ... mimi nina kutuma nje ya kundi, mimi kichwa yake, Ajani kukaa na kulinda kijiji (We can't keep this up...I'm sending a group out, I will head it, Ajani you stay and protect the village)" Gar spoke looking at them. They nodded and Gar began rounding a group of people up and headed out into the wilderness.

"Yeye ni hodari Karasi, je, hofu ya maisha yake (He is strong Karasi, don't fear for his life)" Akili spoke as she and Noksu stood next to her.

"Mimi si hofu ya maisha yake, mimi hofu kwa mwingine kila mtu. Gar alikuwa na faida ya wengine hawana (I don't fear for his life, I fear for everyone else. Gar has an advantage the others don't)" Raven said softly

* * *

><p>"Nne wakati huu (Four this time)" Ajani said looking at them.<p>

"Hii ni mchawi! Hii inatokea kwa sababu yeye si mmoja wetu! (It's this witch! This is happening because she isn't one of us!)" Sarki spoke, his voice level though you could read the anger in his face. He truly believed that Raven was the reason behind his. Gar and the warriors had yet to return and after the third attack Kiano went to them and had been traveling back and forth with news.

"Hii ina kitu cha kufanya na Kasai! Kama alikuwa na idhini ya simba bado kuwinda yetu. Sasa uchawi yake ni kulinda watoto wetu, lakini hatuwezi kuendelea kuuliza hii ya yake. Haraka yeye kuwa hawawezi (This has nothing to do with Kasai! If she was to leave the lions would still hunt us. Right now her magic is protecting our children, but we can not keep asking this of her. Soon she will be unable)" Akili said glaring at her husband, but Sarki wouldn't let it rest and soon half the village was behind him, the rest stood behind Ajani who looked at Raven.

"Mimi kamwe kufanya hili. Hii ni nyumba yangu na mimi kamwe kuleta hii juu ya watu ambao kukubaliwa mimi, ili wema. Mimi kamwe kufanya hivyo na familia yake. (I would never do this. This is my home and I would never bring this upon the people who accepted me so kindly. I would never do this to his family.)" Raven said softly standing as she moved towards the hut she and Gar shared "lakini kama itakuwa kuweka wewe katika raha, mimi kuondoka (but if it will put you at ease, I will leave.)"

"Wewe kufanya jambo kama hizo. Tumepata tundu simba, hii si kijiji tu wao kuomba juu. Kundi jingine imewahi kuwa mwathirika (You will do no such thing. We have found the lions den; this is not the only village they have prayed on. Another group has fallen victim)" Gar said softly walking over and pulling Raven into his arms "And you will never leave, not even if your father is coming back to destroy everything. You leaving would destroy me"

"I won't Gar" She said softly as he kissed her, he refused to let go as Ajani stepped forward to silence his father.

"Baba, hofu ni kwenda kupata kijiji kuuawa. Kijani jinsi mbali mbali ni kabila hili nyingine? (Father, your fears are going to get the village killed. Gar how far away is this other tribe?)" Ajani asked looking at his brother

"siku ya nusu saa zaidi (half a day at most)" Gar answered

"Sawa, Karasi, napenda kwa wewe msaada Kijani na Mwalimu kuweka kijinga wote wa hisa zetu kuishi. Kwenye taa ya kwanza sisi pakiti juu na kichwa kuelekea kijiji nyingine. Sisi ni kubwa kwa idadi. (All right, Karasi, I wish for you to help Kijani and Master put a brand on all of our live stock. At first light we pack up and head towards the other village. We are stronger in numbers.)" He said and everyone separated to do as he said. The next morning they joined with the other village and began discussing what to do.

"Gar?" Raven asked seeing Gar's head shoot up and he looked towards the door. That's when she smelt it too. The smell was followed by the loud roars and deafening screams. They were the first two out of the hut and down into the village center where the pride was rounding people and dragging them off. Raven panicked seeing Esarosa holding Kamau back and a lioness dragging Inali away. "INALI!"

"No Raven!" Gar said grabbing his wife just as Kiano intercepted a lioness as she jumped at Raven.

"Ni nini maamuzi yao mashambulizi! Katika mchana si chini! (What is making them attack? In daylight no less!)" Ajani spoke only to turn at his mothers scream. There at her feat was a bleeding Sarki. Raven pulled out of Gar's arms and rushed to Sarki

"Kutafuta ndugu yangu! SASA! GO! (Find my brother! Now! GO!" She screamed at Gar who took off Kiano following. Raven knelt down next to Sarki and began trying to heal him.

"kwa nini? (why?)" He choked out as she sealed his wounds

"Unaweza chuki yangu lakini mimi kule kuwa nini kufanya mimi nje kuwa (You may hate me but I wont be what you make me out to be)" She said but her magic wasn't enough. Sarki started coughing up blood

"Hakuna kuokoa mimi sasa, huwa na ndugu yako. (There is no saving me now, tend to your brother.)" Sarki said his eyes showing her that his words were true and that he had seemed to respect her. She held him with Akili until he took his last shuddering breath and Gar returned with Kiano, Inali in his arms.

"We found him surrounded by the lions. All dead, it seems his powers activated to save him. But he's pretty chewed up" Gar said laying him down. The master began to work but Raven soon pushed him out of the way using her powers to recreate the limbs the best she could .Kiano watched amazed. He'd never seen anyone recreate entire body parts. The warriors returned moments later with the rest of the pride. They had succeeded!

"Inali" Raven whispered brushing some hair away from his eyes. Esarosa was instantly by her side.

"Raven, it hurts! Don't let him go! Please!" She cried clinging to Raven's back.

"Shh, he's not going, just stay calm Rosa, remember what I told you, just stay calm, help me ok," Raven said pulling the little girl into her lap and taking her hands. Everyone looked on amazed as Esarosa's powers jumped to life and began healing her twin at a much faster rate than Raven's powers had. Soon his eyes fluttered open and he grinned.

"They sent me back" He said softly

"You tried to leave me" Esarosa said hugging her twin as Raven turned to hug Gar tightly.

"How?" Kiano asked looking at her.

"Twins, their life forces are tied together, she can give him life and he can give her life. My twin gave her life for mine" Raven said softly

"I didn't know you had a twin"

"She died when we were there age" Raven said looking at Esarosa and Inali. No one noticed the lion standing behind the hut watching them. And no one expected it to attack. The roar startled them but only Kiano was quick enough and close enough to protect the boy they just saved from the lion. The lion snarled as he bit into Kiano's neck just as Kiano broke the lions. The entirety of the two villages didn't react…there was no way to react…the Master was dead.

* * *

><p>Well there it is...the death is over I promise...but it was necessary for the furthering of the story! I hope you enjoyed and that this wasn't the most horrible "fight" scene you'd ever read! Please review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	18. The Moments of Returning

Hey guys! Guess what! The other Titans are back! Please Read and Enjoy!

Note: Just so no one gets confused! In this chapter we get to see Inali and Esarosa use the names they were given by the tribe. The rule on the names just encase I forgot to tell you guys or you forgot is that they can only use them within the village because they were not born in the village. So only the people within the village will call them by those names, the titans will call them Esarosa and Inali. If your confused I'm sorry. Just let me know and I'll try and clear that up!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"This place is so wonderful! Thank you for bringing me!" The red haired woman said joyfully as they walked through the town.<p>

"Calm down Kori," Richard laughed at his fiancé, after she returned they decided to move back to the tower and await the return of their other friends, after months of not hearing from either of them, they had decided it was time to quit the super hero stuff and begin new lives. Richard had asked Kori to marry him and the two were planning the wedding and hoping to contact their friends before so that they could be in attendance. Victor had married Karen Breecher, who once went by Bumble Bee. The two were happy and enjoying the vacation to Africa with Kori and him, the one they were planning when Kori returned but forgot about.

"Yo Rich, check it out! They are selling weird meats over here!" He walked over to join Victor who was looking at the selections of meat.

"It's just weird to you cause you're not from around here!" They turned to see a young teen leaning against the stall. He was no older than eleven, he was dark skinned like the other natives and wore a skirt like thing around his waist. His ears were pierced and he wore many necklaces and earrings. Dark almost shadow like tribal markings wound themselves around his chest and arms.

"Kamau! We don't have time to pick on the tourists! The Master is waiting!" They watched as two others, a little older walked over. They were twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was taller by about an inch, his black hair waved in layers that he held in a low pony tail and his eyes were black as night with a gold ring around them. The girl had long black hair that she had tightly braided down and white eyes with a silver ring around it. Their skin was pale, the boy wore a cloth like the other and the girl wore a brightly colored dress.

"We still haven't found what we came looking for so why can't we have some fun!" Kamau whined rolling his eyes.

"You're such a baby some times" The girl spoke raising an eye brow "I wouldn't let your mother catch you"

"I'm not afraid of my mother Esarosa!"

"You should be, she's scarier than Karasi!" The girl said rolling her eyes

"Inali! You're really going to let her get away with this?" Kamau asked looking at the boy

"Yep, cause it's time to go home" He said softly

"What? But our task?" Esarosa asked

"We have found them" Inali said turning towards the stunned group.

"What are you talking about? And you speak English, no one around here does, well except more than one or two words" Karen asked looking at them.

"We speak perfect English, our sister is a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to language, she teaches the whole village," Esarosa said proudly

"And we were sent to find you by the master!" Kamau finished up

"What master"

"The master that you sought" Inali spoke looking at Robin as things clicked

"So I'm ready now?"

"Yes and no, you were ready then, but you were not complete and the master was not available, now everything is in place, come you must follow us" Inali said smiling

"And the number one rule is if you speak one word of where our village is to anyone, we will kill you" Esarosa said glaring at them, that look reminding them of their dear friend.

* * *

><p>"Kanai, Kamau, Ilori! Ni kuhusu muda got hapa! Dada yako imekuwa wasiwasi sana na unajua kuwa si nzuri kwa ajili yake na wasiwasi! Vizuri gani kupata yao? (It is about time you got here! Your sister has been very worried and you know that it isn't good for her to worry! Well did you find them?)" The four new members were startled by the sudden yelling when the three were addressed. The elderly woman looked like she was going to fall down after that but stood strong giving the three teens that look only a mother can give.<p>

"Ndiyo Bibi, tulikuta yao, ni bwana hapa? (yes grandmother, we found them, is the master here?)" Kamau asked looking at the woman.

"Na Karasi, Ilori kanai kwenda kuona yake. Kamau kwenda kwa mama yako, ndugu yako ni karibu hapa (With Karasi, Ilori Kanai go see her. Kamau go to your mother, your brother is almost here)" She said shooing them away before turning to them with a pleasant smile "Welcome, come you must all be tired, you can rest in my hut and I'll answer any questions you have. My name is Akili"

"Ms. Akili, where did you send them?"

"To their respected guardians, both women are with child and the children were not to dally, but they are children" Akili said with a kind smile, "They are much like my own grand children"

"So why were we brought here?" Richard asked softly

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm guessing since the children brought you, the master has business with you, but he is with his wife and will be with us momentarily"

"Akili! Akili!" Another woman ran into the hut out of breath.

"Ndiyo (Yes)" Akili asked looking at the woman

"Noksu ni katika ajira, Karasi ni pamoja na wake wa sasa, lakini lazima kuja haraka! (Noksu is in labor, Karasi is with her now, but you must come quick!)" The woman said and Akili was on her feet much faster than they'd thought she could and ran out of the hut

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	19. The Moments of New Life

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

~Just a note: Esarosa and Inali will be refered to as there Tribal names for the beginning of the chapter but that will change before the end!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sekou and Kanai!

* * *

><p>"Karasi, you foolish woman, you should not be out of bed!" Akili scolded Raven as she entered the room.<p>

"I am fine Akili, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapable of helping birth my godchild!" Raven countered as she held Noksu's hand. The woman's mother was holding her other hand and they were both coaxing her through the pain just as Raven had done when Kamau was born.

"Fine but don't you dare use your powers! Or I'll have Kijani remove you from this room!" Akili said as she turned back to her task at hand. After several hours a new child was born. The screaming infant was immediately handed off to his mother and she diligently cleaned him herself, with only Raven to help. Raven took the child and opened the door just enough to let her husband in the room. Gar lifted the child into his arms and smiled, for it was his godson as well.

"His name will be Sekou" Gar said smiling at Noksu,

"It suits him well" Noksu said smiling as Gar took his godson out to present him to his father and brother.

"You did well Noksu, now rest, you will have much to do soon" Raven said smiling

"Raven, you and I both know that we are not new to being mothers! Now you just need to have that little girl we know your carrying." Noksu said smiling

"Yes, well the entire village is still convinced it's a boy, all the infants born this year have been boys!"

"And you will break that mold! We will have a little girl and she will be most beautiful, and she will be the first to be named by her father and her mother together"

"Her father is the master, we decided to chose a name together because of our traditions" Raven said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"What do you have there?" Vic asked walking over to sit next to the boy who had found them in the village, he was holding a small bundle as if it would break.<p>

"My brother, he was born today, mother is resting and father is working, so I must watch him, but I know not what to do, he is sleeping now but what if he wakes up? Kanai and Ilori have gone with Master, Kanai would know what to do, she's really good with babies"

"Don't worry so much kid, first off he's not going to break, try holding him like this" Victor said readjusting the baby in Kamau's arms. "Second, when he wakes up just talk to him, I'm sure you'll be alright kid, you seem to know what your doing"

"I've helped Karasi some, she delivers all the babies now, well when she able, she isn't able now though" Kamau said softly

"Why not?"

"She's going to have a baby of her own, the entire village thinks it's a boy but mother's convinced it's a girl, and Karasi believes so too"

"Something bothering you kid, you look a little down"

"I just don't know how to deal with this, it happened really fast, I am or I was the only kid but now, now I have a little brother"

"You'll be just fine kid, you look like your going to be a good big brother, look at how your caring for him now, so your mother can rest, you'll protect him well and don't worry about your parents, they'll always love you"

"That's what Master says too, but he's my second father, so I always thought he had to say it, it makes it better to hear it from a stranger too" Kamau said smiling at Victor,

"Thanks"

"You're welcome kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Kamau, and this, this is Sekou"

"Well it's nice to meet you both"

"Vic? Oh there you are" Kamau looked at the woman approaching them curiously.

"Over here Karen, Kamau, this is my wife Karen, Babe, this is Kamau" Vic said smiling at the kid.

"It's nice to meet you Kamau! Who's the baby?" She asked smiling at him

"My little brother" Kamau spoke smiling

"Kamau! There you are!" Inali ran over to him "Let me see him"

"Inali this is Victor and his wife Karen" Kamau said handing the baby over to Inali.

"I'm Inali," Inali said smiling

"How's your sister?"

"Karasi is fine! She's about to burst!" Esarosa said coming over as well.

"Well I should take him to mother," Kamau said taking the baby back and running off.

* * *

><p>"Everyone is so friendly here! It's so much fun" Kori said smiling as she and Richard walked through the village, they had been here about a week and still hadn't been introduced to the master because of his wife's pregnancy.<p>

"Yeah, its nice" Richard said a small smile on his face.

"Ajani! Ajani! The baby is being born!" The girl who'd met them in the town yelled running past them. They were confused as she passed them moments later with her brother, an older man holding the baby and the other boy. They soon gathered outside the hut as she slipped in. the other villagers soon began to gather.

"What's going on?" Vic asked as they joined them

"There is a baby being born." Kori answered.

"Kamau! The master now!" The man ordered the boy who took off faster than they thought possible. Not an hour later after much screaming did things quiet and a baby's cry was heard. A blur of black and green passed them and the flap of the hut rustled in the wind. Kamau joined them again once more.

"Does any one know what it is?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"A daughter, I'm sure" a woman said proudly to him. They were speaking English so the outsiders among them could understand. This was something to be shared, a joy among joys. Seconds later the curtain hiding the door was moved and the man who stepped out surprised them. He was tall and lean, his skin a dark emerald with dark green almost black markings. His hair was curled and long, he wore the traditional dress and a huge grin on his face. He lifted the child in the air.

"A DAUGHTER!" He bellowed, the voice they knew instantly "My daughter!"

"Her name! Kijani what have you and Karasi named her!" The man, Ajani asked a proud smile on his face.

"Yes Master! Her name?" Another shouted from the crowd

"Kioni for she has inherited her mothers gifts!" He answered bringing the child back to his chest as the crowd cheered. "Ajani, your wife"

"The children are bringing her now" He said smiling

"I am here" The woman looked week but she stood strong, taking her own infant in her arms as her husband supported her weight.

"We wish for you to be the second parents" He said, the entire village looked at them as if waiting for the answer. This was a huge honor, to be the second parents of the master's child. Ajani smirked at Kijani,

"A pride of lions couldn't keep us away!" He answered as they joined the family in the hut.

"Was that friend Beast Boy?" Kori asked looking at her friends.

"I do believe it was," Karen said

"I'm sure we will find out soon, they called him master" Richard said softly as they walked back to Alkali's hut.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	20. The Moments of Reunion

Hey everyone! So I realized last night that I didn't post a chapter yesterday and that made me sad! So here is one this morning and if my day goes smoothly there will be another tonight! So please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"How do you feel Rae?" Gar asked sitting down next to his wife. She looked simply beautiful holding their daughter, he was proud, after everything they had been through and the obstacles they had overcome together, they were finally happy.<p>

"I'm fine Gar, I'm just glad that I'll be able to walk normally again" Raven said with a smile, her eyes never leaving the baby in her arm. She knew that she could raise this little girl, after all, she did raise Esarosa and Inali, but she was still afraid. Afraid she would fail the infant in her arms, her infant, her daughter. The biggest fear though, was what if this miracle hated her, despised her as she had her own mother.

"Don't worry, you'll be great, and she's going to love you" Gar said as if sensing his wife's fears. He moved to sit behind her on the bed, pulling her into his lap so that he was holding both of them "You aren't your mother, she resented you and the twins, but you love our daughter and you loved those two kids. You are better than she could've ever been"

"You're mate is right, my little bird" Raven's head spun around to see Misae Taini standing beside her. "She is beautiful, what have you named her?"

"Kioni" Raven answered softly "Kioni Logan"

"What does it mean?" Misae Taini asked picking the infant out of Raven's arms

"She who sees things" Raven answered softly, "She has my powers"

"And her fathers, but don't fear little bird, she wont have the trouble that you did or that the twins did, she was born of love, and is balanced" Misae Taini said smiling at the baby who giggled and waved her arms in the air.

"I'm guessing you are here to bless her the Azarathian way?" Raven asked softly

"Yes, though more to teach you, I will not always be able to make this journey, and you are a priestess of the temple" Misae Taini said smiling as she joined Raven and Gar on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Richard! Ms. Kori! Mr. Vic, Mrs. Karen!" Kamau ran into the hut, Inali and Esarosa following not far behind.<p>

"The master will see you now!" Esarosa said smiling brightly

"But come quick! He hasn't much time!" Inali continued as they began racing off, the four adults not far behind.

"Bwana Kijani, yamewadia. (Master Kijani, they have arrived)" Inali spoke as he moved the flap aside.

"I figured it was you here" The green man smiled at them as he walked out of the hut.

"Beast Boy?" Victor spoke shocked.

"Yeah, but it's Kijani here" He said smiling at them

"So you're the master Bruce sent me to?" Richard asked

"No, that was my mentor, Kiano, but he passed last summer as well as our chief and several of the village. A pride of lions thought it'd be a great idea to eat the humans" Gar said shaking his head.

"Karasi anasema kuleta yao ndani hivyo anaweza kuona wao pia, ni baada ya rafiki yake yote pamoja na (Karasi says to bring them inside so she can see them too, they are after all her friends as well)" Esarosa said exiting the hut

"Misae Taini?" He asked looking at her

"Kushoto baada ya kutembea nje, yeye aliniambia kuwaambia alisema kwaheri (Left after you walked outside, she told me to tell you she said goodbye)" Esarosa said running off with the others.

"Well, come inside, it seems my wife wants to see you guys" He said moving inside the others following in shock. The woman sitting on the bed was petite and thin, she had pale skin and long black hair and unmistakable violet eyes.

"Raven?" Kori asked a huge grin breaking out on her face.

"Hello Kori" Raven greeted smiling at the woman "It's good to see you guys again,"

"How did you end up married to him?" Karen asked pointing at Gar "No offense but the two of you hated each other as kids"

"I never hated Rae, actually I kinda always loved her," Gar said shrugging

"And I hated everyone, but I did love Gar as the titans drew to a close, when I left I left because my mother had died and I needed to take care of my siblings, Inali and Esarosa, I met Gar again when the aircraft we were on crashed. That was almost ten years ago" Raven said shrugging

"We always wondered why you didn't come back to the tower" Victor said looking at the two of them

"There was no reason to, we couldn't have returned to that life if we had wanted to, we had both changed and we knew that you'd expect us to be the same, or at least close to it" Gar said softly "But Rae was a mother, she couldn't risk her life when two very small children depended on her and I was a warrior, the next master, I couldn't leave the village when Kiano was so close to death"

"How did you become the next master?"

"I was chosen when I was a kid, about four or five, the master saw me and felt the power inside, I wasn't green then and I didn't have the powers that you guys know, I was just a kid who lived with his parents in the African wild. He spoke to my parents who decided to stay with this village because they moved so studying the animals and the cures would be much easier to do if they left them in their natural habitats. I went through training with the other boys but was kidnapped and sold by another tribe when I was eight, after my parents died and I got the powers you know now."

"So the master was who came to get you that day in the tower" Richard asked

"Yes, he had been calling me for months but you told me to wait so I did, and I was right it was a bad idea, training was so rough cause he was angry. The one thing you never did was make Kiano angry. There are but two people I ever saw get away with it,"

"Who?"

"Akili and myself" Raven said smiling "Akili was Kiano's sister and he respected her, and I guess he respected me, that and I don't back down."

"And your super scary when you go all demon" Gar said earning himself a smack

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot! You must come to our wedding!" Starfire said pulling an invitation from her pocket and handed it to Raven.

"We will" Raven said softly smiling at her friend. The silence was broken by crying. Raven turned and reached down beside her to pick up the small bundle. She rocked it gently talking in hushed tones until the crying eased.

"You have a baby! This is glorius!" Kori said smiling at her as she moved to see the child better.

"This is Kioni" Raven said softly as she showed the child to them. The baby had pale skin and black hair with a green tint to it. Her wide eyes were an emerald green. She smiled up at them and waved her little arms at them.

"She's beautiful!" Karen said "May I hold her"

"Yes" Raven handed the baby to Karen who held her gently. She could feel how much Karen wanted a child of her own. Unfortunately Victor couldn't have children of his own.

"Karasi! Karasi!"

* * *

><p>Well there it is! You'll have to wait until next chapter to see who is calling! Any way I hope you enjoyed! Please Review, it makes me feel as if posting this story isn't pointless as long as I have one reader I will continue posting!<p>

~Redshadow17


	21. The Moments of Motherhood

Hello Everyone! Because you are all super awesome I'm giving you another chapter! Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well except Penha and Malo!

* * *

><p>"Karasi! Karasi!" A young child ran into the hut.<p>

"Ndiyo Penha? (Yes Penha?)" Raven spoke to the child

"Kulikuwa na ajali! Wapiganaji ni kwenda kupata waathirika lakini Akili mahitaji yenu! (There was a crash! The warriors are going to find survivors but Akili needs you!)" Penha spoke rapidly. Raven was suddenly up and gathering things. She changed into a dress before they could register what she was doing.

"Sisi ni njia yetu! Kukusanya wanawake, kuwaambia mimi akasema umegawanyika katika makundi mawili, moja ya kukaa pamoja na watoto na nyingine waje na mimi! (We are on our way! Gather the women, tell them I said to split into two groups, one to stay with the children and the other to come with me!)" Raven said turning to the four sitting before her, Gar had already run out of the hut. "There has been a plane crash, we could use your help."

"What about your baby Raven" Karen asked

"She will be safe here with the other women" Raven said taking her infant and handing it to the elderly woman just out side the hut as she led the way to the large burning craft a few miles from the village. The wreckage was extreme and they quickly put out the fire and stood by waiting for Raven. She spread her senses as Gar became a dog and began sniffing around. Raven landed a few minutes later and shot out towards the plane.

"Kutoka nje ya njia! (Get out of the way!)" She shouted coming back carrying something in her arms. Every began running, a couple of the women pulling those who didn't speak Swahili away with them as the plane gave a violent shutter. Raven barely managed to contain the explosion.

"Nini kupata Karasi? Kijani? (What did you find Karasi? Kijani?)" Akili asked seeing that Raven was holding something and so was Gar. Gar sat the woman down in front of Akili as Raven joined them. The woman was gasping for breath, she wasn't going to make it.

"The child" She whispered, "The little boy"

"Is this the child" Raven asked showing the woman the boy.

"His name is Malo, he's an orphan, take care of him, save my nephew" She rasped out before dieing.

"Rae, is the kid ok?" Gar asked looking at his wife.

"Yes, he's scared but he's ok" Raven said softly, Karen walked over and put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Let me take him Raven, you just gave birth," She said softly taking the little boy into her arms and Raven leaned against Gar. The little boy clung to Karen and peered up at her and then around at everyone else. "Don't worry little one, you're safe."

"Karasi" Akili spoke, Raven moved to stand next to her and the two talked in hushed tones before Raven nodded.

"Let's go home" Raven said looking at Gar, who repeated the command

* * *

><p>"Hello Kori, Karen, do you want to join us? We are going to take the children out to play, the village is busy helping the authorities clean up the mess and we don't want them in the way" Raven asked smiling as she and Akili passed with the group of children, Malo among them.<p>

"It sounds like fun" Kori said as she and Karen followed, little Malo walking over and taking Karen's hand.

"What game are we going to play?" One of the children asked looking at Raven.

"Well, either of you have a game?" Raven asked looking at Kori and Karen. Karen smiled and launched into telling them the rules of a game she had played in her childhood

"Karen" Raven called her over to her. Karen looked at Raven, her former team mate hadn't really sought her out one on one before.

"Yeah?"

"Akili and I have been talking, we have decided that if you want you should take Malo back home with you" Raven said softly looking at her

"I…"

"Karen, I know Victor can't have kids and Malo needs a mother and father, I am willing to take care of him but I have three kids and the other villagers are not so keen on taking him in, I know he'd be safe and loved with you" Raven said softly, Karen looked over at Malo who was playing with the other children.

"I'll talk to Victor about it, but I'd like to take him" Karen said after a moment.

"Alright"

"Karasi!"

"Hello Noksu," Raven said hugging her best friend as Kori walked over.

"Who are your friends Karasi, Kamau has told me they were here but I have yet to meet them."

"This is Kori, and Karen, guys this is Noksu" Raven said smiling

"It is nice to meet you Noksu, Raven, I came to tell you that Richard got a call from Bruce, we are needed back in Gothem, I'll see you at the wedding"

"Yes Kori, we will be there" Raven said smiling at them.

"I'm going to go talk to Victor" Karen said as both girls ran off.

"Wao ni ya kuvutia, mimi naona sisi kuwa marafiki kubwa katika siku zijazo. (They are interesting, I can see us becoming great friends in the future.)" Noksu said smiling

* * *

><p>"Hivyo naweza, hivyo naweza (So can I, So can I)" Raven answered returning her smile<p>

"Vic, can I talk to you" Karen asked looking at her husband. He moved to join her by the window.

"What is it babe?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you want a family?" She asked softly

"You know I can't have kids" He said softly as if he was ashamed

"I know, but we've never really talked about acquiring children other ways. Like adopting" Karen said softly

"If you want to adopt then I'm up for it, I want a family of my own Karen, more than anything" He said softly turning her so they were looking at each other.

"Raven asked us to take Malo with us, I didn't give her a direct answer, but the little boy needs parents, and I'd like to be that for him"

"I think that is a great idea, but only if your sure this is what you want, having a kid will change a lot of things" Victor said softly

"It is, I've always wanted to be a mother Vic, more than anything else, but I love you and I accept that we wont ever be able to have kids on our own, but there is a little boy that needs a mother and father and my heart hurts at the thought of leaving him behind"

"Then we wont, we'll take him with us, and we'll raise him right" Victor said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Vic" Karen said smiling as she hugged him. The next morning she found Raven quickly.

"Morning Karen, you are leaving today yes?" She asked smiling

"Yes, Raven, about yesterday, you asked if I'd take Malo"

"He's ready, he's with the other children" Raven said smiling at her as she handed Karen a small bag "This should be enough until you get back and settled"

"Thanks Raven, you don't know how much this means to me and Vic" Karen said hugging Raven.

"I wouldn't trust any one else with him, something tells me he's not meant for this life and he'd be better off in America. Take care of him" Raven said smiling as she called Malo over. He hugged Karen as she picked him up and waved goodbye to the other children as they climbed onto the jet.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I know it was still on the mushy side but the story is almost over and I need to wrap up all the lose ends! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	22. The Moments in America

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story! Sadly there is only one more left!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Are we all ready?" Raven asked looking at her family. Noksu and Ajani had decided they wanted to go as well, they were leaving Akili in charge while they were away. Kamau stood excited and Sekou sat in his mother's arms unsure what was going on. Kioni looked around excitedly from her aunts arms. Esarosa held the infant and stood next to Inali. Gar and Raven had managed to find them some clothing fit for an American wedding.<p>

"Yes Karasi, Let's get a move on it!" Esarosa said with a smile. They loaded into the jet that Bruce had sent them and took off. They arrived just before the wedding was about to start and took their places, the American guests looking at them as if staring at some great spectacle. Kori looked beautiful, her white dress fit her like a glove, with beautiful gold accents. Her hair was curled and pinned up in places with white flowers, the rest left to tumble down her back. Richard looked handsome as ever. They said their vows and kissed each other before turning to the guests and smiling.

"Tunapaswa ngoma katika maadhimisho ya furaha yao! Kama sisi alifanya kwa ajili ya harusi yako Karasi! (We should dance in celebration of their joy! Like we did for your wedding Karasi!)" Noksu said smiling at Raven who nodded in agreement as they walked into the ballroom of Wayne manor for the reception.

"Friends! Thank you for joining Richard and I on this joyous day! We wish to celebrate with a traditional Tameranian dance! Then our friends have asked to perform a dance to bless our wedding in their traditions! Afterwards we would like for everyone to bless this union in their own traditions!" Kori said smiling at everyone. Every titan to ever be was present in the room, as well as the justice league. Kori and Richard began the traditional Tameranian dance, her family joining and after watching the steps so did everyone else. Once it was finished, Kamau pulled out his drum and allowed Raven and his mother to lay the babies next to him as he began to play. Gar, Ajani and Inali started the dance. Soon Raven, Noksu and Esarosa joined them, twirling around them, following the heavy beat. They chanted and danced together weaving in and out before Kamau sped up and the dance became frenzied before slowing to a halt. Everyone clapped and cheered once the dance was finished and the dancers bowed.

"That was most glorious friends" Kori said coming over and hugging Noksu and Raven, while Richard shook Ajani and Gar's hands.

"It was amazing to watch! Raven I didn't know you could dance" Karen said as she and Victor joined them.

"Dancing is a tradition no matter where you are, Now we have blessed you Gar's way, now I must bless you in my tradition" Raven said smiling as she stepped forward. She pressed her hand to Kori's heart and began chanting as she moved her hand to Richards, the trail of black/violet power connecting them as she crossed up to Kori's forehead and then over to Richards, drawing an intricate patter connecting their minds to their hearts and the two of them together. She smiled at them once she was finished "Now you have magic on your side."

"Thank you friend," Kori said hugging her friend once again. Raven smiled as Gar pulled her onto the dance floor everyone else following suit. The rest of the night was a blur to the guests, a success of a wedding! Everyone drank and danced and karaoked. The festivities ended not long after than and everyone filtered off to bed. Once Raven settled Kioni into her crib and the infant fell right to sleep Gar pulled his wife into his arms.

"Mimi upendo (I love you)" He whispered into her ear. She turned in his arms and smiled at him.

"Mimi upendo pia (I love you too)" Raven said smiling at him as she kissed him, they would be going back to Africa in a few days. She was excited to show Noksu and the children all of the things she enjoyed about America.

* * *

><p>The next morning Richard and Kori left for their honey moon in Europe. Raven smiled at her sleeping husband as she picked up Kioni and walked out of the room. She joined Karen and little Malo in the kitchen and Alfred was there instantly with a plate of breakfast.<p>

"Is Master Garfield still vegetarian Miss Raven? And what can I fix for your friends?" Alfred asked smiling at Raven.

"Gar will eat meat, just nothing overly processed, and the others will eat whatever you put in front of them, they aren't picky." Raven said smiling at Alfred. Raven wanted a laugh this morning. She knew that Gar would be down soon and Victor would follow. Victor hadn't seen Gar eating meat when they were in Africa and Raven knew this would be a great way to wake up. That and Ajani would get a kick out of it.

"Going to make my husband think that the world has ended?" Karen asked looking at Raven as Noksu wondered in with the baby.

"Yes, that is the plan" Raven said smiling as everyone else filed in.

"Morning" Gar said sitting down next to Raven and accepting the plate that Alfred put in front of him. It seemed everyone was have sausage, bacon, eggs and pancakes. Gar began to eat as did everyone else as Victor walked in and accepted his own plate. He began to eat sleepily but happened to look up after Raven and Karen began laughing, Noksu joining them after Raven whispered to her what was so funny. That's when he noticed it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gar?" Victor asked glaring at the green man in front of him.

"What?" Gar asked swallowing his bacon.

"Gar is vegetarian! You're eating meat and not gagging" He said

"Vic, I was never vegetarian," Gar said looking at him seriously

"I've never known Kijani to turn down meat" Ajani said looking at his friend

"But…but…but the arguments we used to have! Every morning" Victor spoke as if his brain wasn't processing the shock.

"Were for fun, but seriously you should watch the meat you eat…it's a surprise your alive after digesting all those chemicals…that's why I never ate meat when living in the tower, I could smell the processed crap from miles away. But this, this is fresh" Gar said with a smile.

"Now that that is over, lets go out on the town tonight, make the best of what time you guys will have in America!" Karen said smiling. The days passed and soon they were back on the jet to Africa.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	23. The Moments That Will Live On

Hello Everyone! Sadly this is the last chapter of this story! Just a little something to wrap up! I hope you've enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gimbya, Kanai and Ilori.

* * *

><p>"Momma Momma! kuimba sisi wimbo! Tafadhali! (Momma Momma! Sing us a song! Please!)" The little girl ran into the hut, a young boy following her, three teenagers following after them and the two toddlers that waddled in as well. Raven turned to catch her daughter smiling as Noksu sat the laundry she had been folding down. The two women were close as was their families. Gar and Ajani were out with the other warriors.<p>

"vizuri sana, karibuni, yote ya wewe kukaa chini (Very well, come, all of you sit down)" Raven said smiling as they piled into the hut and sat down. Kioni stayed in her mother's lap, the two toddlers on either side of her. The little boy ran to sit in Noksu's lap as she picked up the newly born infant. The three teenagers sat around the hut each doing their own thing but listening intently to Raven.

"The moments of caring, the moments of sharing, They're the times that mark the miles stones, along life's way, They're the miracles of love that happen ev'ry day." Raven sang smiling at her children and her friends. She couldn't have been happier that her life had turned out like this. Living in the African wild with all the things the monks told her she could never have. Feeling the things they said she couldn't because she was a demon, the devils child.

"We'll share these moments forever, the laughter, the cares, our hopes and our prayers, We'll share these moments forever, the joy and the tears of life through the years, These moments will live forever" Noksu looked down at Sekou in her arms. Her sweet baby boy. He had grown in the past years, now five years old. He had shaved black curls and dark skin, her features and Ajani's eyes. She then looked to her eldest son, Kamau was becoming a man before her eyes, he'd go through his trials soon and she was proud to call him her son. The infant in her arms was her joy, a little girl, the little girl she'd always wanted, they had named her Gimbya. She looked at her family and couldn't help but smile

"A life time together, a life time to remember, You and I have found so many memories, In the precious moments shared, with friends and family" Kamau looked at his godmother singing the children to sleep then to his mother. If this was heaven he hoped to never have to leave it. He remembered the trails they had been through and looking at his younger siblings and prayed that they wouldn't have to go through the things he had too. He looked towards Inali, the young man before his eyes still had the scars. The proof he had survived what many hadn't, the lion attack in their youth. He was felt privileged that the man would even consider him and hoped to make him and his father proud one day.

"We'll share these moments forever, the laughter, the cares, our hopes and our prayers, We'll share these moments forever, the joy and the tears of life through the years" Inali watched his older sister, the one who took him and his twin when no one else would. He knew that the monks would've done unthinkable to them had she not taken them away. They had shared so many moments and Inali loved her greatly. He knew he'd protect his nieces and nephew with such a feriocity that no one would challenge him.

"These moments will live forever, They're the times that mark the miles stones along life's way, They're the miracles of love that happen ev'ry day." Esarosa smiled at her family. She could tell Inali was thinking along the same lines as she. The teenagers had already passed their rites and the day they did she could feel her older sister swell with pride. And that made her happy. Her greatest fear was disappointing the woman who gave up so much for them. Esarosa could only hope now that she would be as happy as Raven and Noksu were now when it came time for her to wed.

"We'll share these moments forever, the laughter, the cares, our hopes and our prayers" Ajani stood in the door way next to Gar, and looked at his family, his joy. They made this life worth living and he didn't know what would happen if they were ever gone. He smiled at his wife as she looked at him, love filling his entire soul.

"We'll share these moments forever, the joy and the tears of life through the years, These moments will live forever" Gar watched Raven. He loved her so much and even more as the years passed. He looked down at the two children at her side. His children, the little boy, his only son, had short tuffs of blonde hair, and was a spitting image of him before he was green except his violet eyes. The little girl, was a perfect image of Raven, black hair and the same features, but she had his mothers bright blue eyes, which had surprised both of them. They had been at a loss as what to name them when Esarosa and Inali stepped forward after their rites and told them they wanted the children to have their names, the names they had been given when Raven was renamed Karasi. So the little boy was named Ilori and the little girl Kanai. He smiled as he picked up Kanai and Ilori, life was perfect and these moments, with his family, would live forever in his heart.

* * *

><p>Well there you are! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	24. You Have My Thanks!

Hello My wonderful readers! I am sorry this is not an actual chapter as I have finished this story long ago! But I forgot to take my time at the end to thank everyone who took the time to read my story! Also a big thank you to everyone who took the time to click a few times and add my story to their favorites list or their alert list! And for everyone who added me to their favorite authors list! I know that I rarely reply to reviews and such during my updating faze but I do like to take the time at the end to add a special thank you chapter for those who took the time to review to my story!

So a big thanks goes out to the following for reviewing to my story at least once:

Xellda

Primu

Crazynerd

CartoonLover999

WolfBloodBaptism

mjlover0021

Sailor Navy Ranger

SilverWolf1499

black rose-raven angel

kaatisu1

littlesongbird34

outthere101

BlackMenCanJump

A huge thank you and a round of applause for Sar-HPfan1 for reviewing at least five times!

And a gigantic thank you, a round of applause and a virtual cookie to The Cretin for reviewing at least 17 times!

You all rock and I hope you keep reading my future stories!

~Redshadow17


End file.
